


Catch Me If You Can

by another_bucky



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, Violence, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 38,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_bucky/pseuds/another_bucky
Summary: He's such a nice guy, all he wants to do is help. What could possibly go wrong?This is a VERY dark fic with a lot of triggers including kidnapping, rape, alcohol, etc. Please don't read if you don't like it...Disclaimer, I love Mark, he's a great guy so don't take this literally at all, he'd NEVER do ANYTHING like this.I also took some of this idea fromNever A Heroby Underblogger which I recommend people to check out :)Never A Hero: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6956929/chapters/15862483





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is already following my other fics, IM SORRY that I keep starting new ones and never finish old ones... i just have many ideas and little time... I PROMISE other chapters for other fics are coming soon :)

“Wren.” The young woman standing by the bar ignored the other elbowing her. “WREN.” The second woman continued louder over the booming club music. 

“What now Erin?” Wren turned around, to see her friend giggling madly. “How much have you had to drink? And I thought you were going home with that blonde guy.”

“I was, but he ditched me at the door for his girlfriend.” Erin leaned against the bar drunkenly, putting her fingers up in air quotations as she slurred girlfriend. Suddenly Erin’s elbow slipped off the bar, almost causing her to topple to the ground if Wren hadn’t caught her. 

“Jesus, Erin. Are you high too?” Wren helped bring Erin to a luckily empty couch. Erin giggled and shook her head yes. Wren sighed, she usually wasn’t any better when going out but being the one responsible getting Erin back alive she had opted out most of the night’s festivities. “Let’s go home, Erin.” Wren tried to get Erin up out of her seat only to have her collapse back into the cushioning. 

“Fuck.” Wren cursed under her breath. She tried a second time only to have Erin slip closer to the floor. “Shitting fuck, Erin, Jesus...” 

“Need some help?” Wren half turned around to the deep voice behind her with Erin still under her arm. She was confronted with a kind face and a mop of messy red and black hair. His muscular body seemed to loom over the two of them but wasn’t intimidating somehow. However, Wren was still cautious, she had had a few close calls with men before. The man must’ve noticed her hesitation as he backed up a little, the same kind expression on his face. “Hey, I can bring you two home if you want.” The same deep voice continued, vibrating through Wren stronger than the loud music throughout the building. 

“I think I’ll just get an Uber.” Wren answered shortly. 

“Oh, that’s okay.” If the man was disappointed, Wren couldn’t tell. “I can just help the two of you outside.” Wren took a look down at her friend who was now completely passed out.

“Okay.” Wren moved to Erin’s other side to let the red haired stranger help her friend. “Thanks.” She quickly added. The man smiled, as he leant down to help Erin up. For some reason Wren felt safe. The man looked like he wouldn’t hurt a fly. 

The two of them squeezed Erin through the groups of drunk and high people until they got to the front door. 

“Jesus fuck.” Wren nearly convulsed as she stepped outside into the frigid January air. Her bare legs began shivering instantly. She tried to get her phone out her purse but it was gone. “Fuck!” 

“I’d give you my coat but I guess we’re both kind of preoccupied at the moment.” the man laughed, unaware at first of Wren’s anger. “What’s wrong?” He quickly noticed.

“My phone. It’s gone.” Wren groaned through shivering teeth. “Could you call me an Uber?” 

“I don’t have my phone, I’m sorry.” The man looked sincere. “But I have my car right around the corner. I promise I didn’t have anything to drink tonight.” 

“Umm.” Wren thought for a second. She looked down at her friend slumped between the two of them, then up to the man. His kind eyes looked softer under the moonlight and dim streetlights. “Okay.” 

“Cool!” The man seemed surprisingly happy. He then gestured to a row of cars about 100 meters down the street. “It’s right down there.” 

Wren nodded and they began moving towards the cars. 

“I’m Mark by the way.” Wren looked up to the man she now knew as Mark. She couldn’t help but notice that he was quite attractive. Erin would’ve approved. 

“I’m Wren” She stated. “and this idiot is Erin. She always manages to do something stupid when we go out.” Mark laughed. A soft yet handsome smile followed. 

The rest of the walk was left in a strange silence, something felt heavy in the air but Wren couldn’t quite put her finger on it. 

“Here we are.” Mark pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket, clicking them to light up a large black car. He began to pull open the back door and help Erin in the back. 

“Actually I think we’ll just get a cab.” Wren quickly stated. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable as they were away from the crowd. “I don’t want to bother you.” Mark’s face didn’t change but the kindness in his eyes falter for a second. It was such a quick flash that Wren wasn’t even sure what she saw.

“No, no. It’s really okay.” Mark got Erin in the back seat, lying down and closed the door, leaving just the two of them outside. Within a second Mark pulled off his coat and pulled in around Wren’s shivering body.

“Are you sure?” Wren immediately felt better as she the wide jacket surrounded her. 

“I don’t have anything better to do.” Mark laughed. Wren smiled kindly back. 

“I guess I’ll direct you then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get these chapters out quick before I loose this writing streak...
> 
> This is a violent chapter so **trigger warning**

“So, what do you do?” Wren asked as she slowly warmed up in the car. 

“It might sound kind of stupid but I make videos for YouTube.” Mark, turned to her to answer.

“Oh, that sounds interesting.” Wren stated. “Why would it be stupid?”

“You should see what dumb stuff I make.” Mark answered, his eyes back on the road although they kept drifting back to her. Wren laughed awkwardly at his comment, she still didn’t feel a hundred percent comfortable and was beginning to regret her decision.

“Right here.” Wren quickly said. Mark drove right past the turn.

“Hmmm?” Mark turned to her. “Oh, sorry I wasn’t paying attention I’ll get the next one.” 

“Okay here now.” Mark missed the turn again. Wren began to panic, past memories surfacing. “Mark, please stop the car. I can get home from here.” That was a lie but Wren just wanted out. But Mark didn’t stop.

“Mark!” Wren said a little louder. “Please stop. I need to get Erin home.” Mark stopped at a red light.

“Erin isn’t going home.” Mark’s voice had seemed to drop an octave and without warning he pulled a gun out from his hip. Before Wren could’ve react he pointed the gun into the back and pulled the trigger. The bullet echoed through the overly large car along side Wren’s screams.

“Oh my God!” Wren bawled, tears already streaming from shock. She began to yank at the door handle besides her, trying to get away from the man who changed from kind to ferocious in a split second. Of course it was locked. She began banging her fists against the window screaming, hoping someone, anyone would hear.

“Help! Jesus fuck help me!” She shouted. Wren froze as she felt the barrel of the gun at her spine as the car began to move forward again. 

“Face forward and shut up or you’re next.” Mark stated extremely nonchalantly. Wren slowly turned back to the front, her makeup running with the tears streaming down her face. 

“Please, just let me go.” Wren whispered in fear, already knowing the answer. She didn’t know why she even tried. 

“Don’t worry Wren Wilder, I’ll take good care of you.” It took a second to process his words as she realized he somehow knew her last name. She barely noticed Mark’s finger brush her cheek but when she did it flipped a switch deep inside her. 

“You killed my friend you fucking asshole!” Wren didn’t think as she grabbed the steering wheel and spun it as far as she could as the unsuspecting Mark attempted to wrangle the massive vehicle back into the road but it was too late. 

The car spun out of control, slamming into a lamppost. Wren felt herself fly forward, the seatbelt catching her ribs. Adrenaline filled her veins as she yanked the belt out the lock before pushing at the door but it was still locked. She spun around quickly. Mark seemed to be semi-conscious, his airbag inflated. Wren looked into the back of the car, the backdoor was unlocked besides her friend’s dead body.

Wren felt more tears filling up her eyes as she screwed them shut. Tripping over the middle of the car to get into the back. She avoided looking at Erin’s corpse as she pushed the door open, stumbling onto the concrete outside. 

Her eyes flew back open to see the empty road outside but she could only see through one. Wren panicked but soon realized her left eye was willing with blood from her temple as she wiped her brow. 

“Get back here bitch!” Wren heard that deep voice shout from the car. That’s when she began running, wheezing as her injured chest heaved under the pressure. Even though she was relatively fit, the crash had really done a number on her. 

Wren felt as though she was running in a dream. Everything was slowed down, groggy, muffled. No matter how hard she pushed she couldn’t help but stumble over her own feet. Looking back, she saw Mark had already made it out of the car wreck and was sprinting after her, and he was gaining fast. There was no way Wren could outrun him. 

“Help! Please someone! Help!” Wren attempted to scream at the top of her lungs but all that came out of her chest was a whiny whisper alongside a string of painful coughs. Wren weighed her options and in a panicked moment she turned into the nearest alley. Soon after she knew it was a mistake. 

She was already struggling to see and it was almost pitch back. Her best hope would be to loose Mark in the maze of the city.

Wren heaved through the alleys, not even stopping to catch her breath but her lack of breath soon caught up to her. She was forced to stop, her heart palpitating through her bruised ribcage. Wren was panting, hunched over her knees as she almost collapsed to the floor. 

“God please.” Wren silently breathed to herself, tears now frozen to her face. 

Her moment of calm was quickly interrupted as a loud whack and a sudden burst of pain exploded from the back of her skull. Wren toppled to the floor, her head cracking again on the concrete as she failed to catch herself. Her head ached and spun, her eyes filled with blood or tears, Wren couldn’t tell. Everything began to fade, sound, sight, it was all going.

“Got you.” The deep voice Wren had learnt to fear in the past few minutes almost seemed to grin smugly through the darkness. Wren didn’t have an ounce of energy left in her as Mark lifted her body effortlessly over his shoulder. 

“Let’s go home beautiful.” Was the last set of words Wren heard before her world went completely dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abuse and violence triggers

Wren was comfortable, or at least until she tried to move. An explosion of pain ricocheted through her head all the way through her chest and down through her legs. Groaning, Wren made a failed attempt to get up. 

“Good morning.” Wren’s heart dropped as she heard him. Mark was here, it wasn’t just a nightmare. Erin was dead, he was a murderer. 

Wren began hyperventilating attempting to get up but a pair of heavy hands pushed her down. Wren tried to resist but her attempts were feeble. She rerouted her minimal energy to opening her eyes although only one opened. The other felt swollen shut. Through the one open eye Wren would see the once again kind face and mop of flaming hair. But now all she could see was his kind face, it was hard to believe he could do anything. How could she have trusted him, she knew she felt something wrong about him.

“Shhhh, shhh. You don’t want to hurt yourself again.” Wren watched as Mark brought a glass of what looked like water to her lips but she couldn’t be sure. She didn’t even have the energy to stop the liquid from running into her mouth and down her throat as Mark held her jaw open. It hurt to swallow and much of the cups content ran down her chin. Mark chuckled and wiped it off her chin. The next drops to fall were from her eyes. Wren couldn’t help it as the tears began to trickle out of her open eye.

“Stop crying please.” Mark said, suddenly impatient. “I don’t want you to be unhappy, stop crying.” But Wren couldn’t. They kept falling. 

“You killed her.” Wren barely whispered. That’s when Mark snapped, his hand flying over her cheek. His hand then returned to her chin, much kinder. He turned Wren to face him.

“I had to sweetheart, she’d just get in our way. Now, stop crying, I don’t want to hit you again but I will if I have to.” Wren sniffled, forcing the tears to stop. “That’s much better. Now, get some sleep.”

As if on queue, Wren’s eyelids began to droop. That was definitely not water. 

 

\---

 

When Wren flickered her eyes back open the room was filled with natural light. Her right eye was still slightly swollen but Wren could still see. She pulled the blankets away from her body and noticed a mess of different shades of blue and purple dotting on the visible parts of her legs and arms. Her body was no longer in the club dress she was last in. Now Wren was dressed in an oversized shirt with a man jumping between what looked like to colored portals. 

Wren felt groggy but some of the pain seemed to have dissipated. She managed to sit up and swing her legs off the side of the bed with only a single groan. Dragging her feet Wren managed to make her way to the window where the sunlight has coming in. Hope filled her bruised chest but it left almost as soon as it came as she noticed the bars on the outside of the window along with the large lock on the bottom of the glass. Even if she managed to pass them both, the height would probably have killed her as the room was about five floors off the ground.

A slight knock at the door caused Wren to spin around. Just as she turned Mark walked into the room.

“Oh good, you’re awake. It’s been nearly a week.” Wren’s stomach dropped. A week? Was anyone even looking for her? Wren tried to think of something to say but only one thing came to mind.

“Why?” Wren croaked through a sore throat. Mark chuckled, taking a step towards her. Wren impulsively stepped backwards.

“Because we are meant for each other, Wren.” Mark answered simply. “I knew it for months.”

“I don’t even know you.” Wren was on the verge of tears but from what she vaguely remembered from what was now a week away, Mark didn’t like crying.

“Then we can get to know each other, well at least you can get to know me. I already know everything about you.” 

“What?” Wren swallowed. 

“I’ve known you for months.” Mark stated. “Remember, I saved your life.” 

Wren must’ve looked confused because Mark sighed and continued.

“You almost walked into the street when you were listening to music. I stopped you before you got run over.”

Wren raked her mind as a faint memory of a man keeping her from stepping onto a crossroad as a car skipped a red light. 

“That was you?” Wren mumbled. 

“Yes, and I knew from then I needed you in my life. I was too nervous to talk to you. Your deep blue eyes and matching hair intimidated me and soon it was too late. You were gone. It only took me a week to find you back though Wren, you aren’t hard to find. Not many gorgeous blue haired girls around here.” Mark took another few steps forward and soon Wren’s back was against the barred window. He lifted his hand up and Wren involuntarily flinched as his fingers ran through her painfully greasy hair. Mark’s face grimaced. “Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?” Wren demanded, trying to gain confidence though it was unlikely successful as Mark was easily a head taller and probably three times heavier than her. It also didn’t help that she was covered in bruises and cuts, was wearing a dress length shirt and most likely looked and smelled like death.

“Don’t flinch, I only would hurt you if I have to.” 

That’s when Wren lost it again. She fell to her knees crying and shivering. Wren didn’t even hear Mark’s sigh and annoyed remark. She barely felt him lift her by the collar of the shirt she was wearing. What Wren did feel was Mark roughly pulling her hair back in his fist. She prayed someone could see them through the window but knew that it was unlikely. 

“Stop. Crying.” Mark demanded. Wren sniffled to a stop at once as Mark raised his hand, this time apparently aiming for her cheek. “Much better.” He threw Wren back into the wall. She stumbled, catching herself on a bureau near the window. 

“Clean yourself up now sweetheart, there should be something for you that you’d like in here.” Mark tapped the chest Wren was currently leaning on.

“Okay.” Wren mumbled back to him with no other response. Mark smiled and brushed a single hair from the side of Wren’s face.

Wren watched Mark walk out the door. He turned one last time before closing the door behind him.

“Come down once your done breakfast will be ready downstairs.”


	4. Chapter 4

Wren stepped barefoot into the bathroom attached to the bedroom she had woken up in. It was small but not stuffy. An unopened bottle of soap, a toothbrush and toothpaste sat on the sink below the large mirror that covered the wall. Across from the sink was a toilet and a decent size bath with a shower head above it and a plain white curtain surrounding them both. Wren checked under the sink, hoping that there would be something she could possibly use to escape but she had no such look. There were a few rolls of toilet paper, feminine products and a single container of Wren’s favorite blue hair dye. 

Wren didn’t know why the simple jar of hair dye scared her. She had no idea how he knew so much about her, or how much he knew for that matter. Upon further examination she noticed the soap by the sink was her favorite lavender scent that she had at her own apartment. After collecting herself for a moment Wren then checked the drawers. Inside were a few pieces of makeup, also all unopened. 

Everything in the bathroom was her favorite, all the stuff she had at home. Wren felt tears welling up in her eyes again but they never fell. Then she looked up into the mirror. She barely recognized herself. 

Wren’s eyes were bloodshot from the tears stuck in her eyes, the area around them a deep shade of bluish purple. Her right eye was a darker color with black mixed into the swollen skin. Wren noticed a pale shade of blue on her cheek as well, where Mark had hit her. She lifted her fingers to her face, brushing them over the bruises. This smallest gesture caused Wren to flinch, pain flickering under her skin. The previously bright blue hair she had for the past weeks was nothing more than a greasy mess with the same color as her pained skin. 

Wren let her eyes drift over the rest of her body, noticing more bruises as she went. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but all she could only think of how weak she felt. Emotionally and physically she couldn’t do a thing. Mark’s face reappeared in her mind, his kind smile turning malevolent in a second. Wren spun herself around at the thought, turning towards the shower.

She pulled the oversized shirt over her head, groaning as her pained muscles strained against her movements. Wren dragged herself to the shower, turning up the temperature as she stepped under the warm stream. The water began turning pale blue from her hair and brown from the dirt. Wren didn’t know how long she stood under the warm stream before she began washing her body and hair. She took a handful of shampoo through her hair followed by conditioner. Again, it was her favorite citrus set of hair products. After a good period of time Wren finally gained the courage to drag herself back out of the shower into the chilly bathroom.

Wren quickly grabbed a towel to warm herself and another for her hair. She took one last look in the foggy mirror at her bruised face before opening the door to the bedroom. Wren nearly screamed and dropped her towel as Mark stood there, shocking her. 

“Jesus Christ.” She muttered under her breath. “Can I just have a private moment please?” Wren grumbled. At this point she felt better, the shower refreshing herself. 

“Don’t be shy, I’ll see much more tonight.” Mark replied, a flirty tone in his deep voice. Wren shivered and not just because of the chilly air. She didn’t know what to say. The only thing rushing through her mind was escape. Wren considered trying to run past him to the front door, she wanted to make it but deep down she knew she’d never make it. Even if she managed to pass Mark she wouldn’t know how to find the door.

Wren was so deep in her pained thoughts she barely noticed Mark step towards her and reach out to touch her chin. He moved her face up to face him. His touch was so tender and kind Wren had no idea how this was the same man that killed Erin and had kidnapped her. 

“What are you thinking about Wren?” Mark asked softly. 

“I…” Wren didn’t know what to say. Her mouth was probably opening and closing like a dying fish which she honestly thought was an accurate representation of how she felt at the moment.

“It’s so cute when your flustered.” Mark smiled, his thumb brushing over her cheek. “Now get ready, I made pancakes. I know they are your favorite.” Mark dropped his hand and began making his way to the door. 

“Oh, and do something about those bruises on your face, they take away from your beauty.” Mark added right before he closed the door behind him, leaving Wren alone. 

“Well you gave them too me, asshole.” Wren grumbled before getting ready.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Wren a while to force herself out the bathroom after getting dressed in a pair of simple jeans and a shirt and putting makeup on as Mark asked. She was scared of him and hated herself for being so. Wren didn’t know why she had abandoned her choice so quickly but every time the image of Erin’s dead body popped into her head she couldn’t help but feel terrified for her own life.

Wren cracked the door open slightly, hearing a faint mix between piano and trumpet. Mark was playing soft jazz downstairs, one of her favorite genres to listen to in the morning and evening. All these small things caused shivers to trickle down her spine. He knew everything.

As she stepped into the short hallway which Wren could only assumed lead to other bed rooms and perhaps a guestroom. The side of the hallway across from her door only had a short, glass railing so she could see downstairs. The apartment was large and although relatively minimal, it looked expensive. Whatever this creep made videos about, it made him pretty well off. 

Wren saw a small living room below her, past the railing. On her way to the stairs at the end of the hallway she noticed a dining room with a small kitchen attached to it, separated only by a bar and some stools. The stairs were made of a glass, similar to the railing, and led down into the living room around a thick concrete post. Wren held tightly onto the metal side rails to keep herself from falling down the curving staircase. 

Mark was visible in the Kitchen and Wren’s heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way. She was suddenly angry, but still, that underlying fear hadn’t left her mind. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a large stack of fluffy, buttermilk pancakes on the table. Her stomach suddenly groaned so loudly in hunger that Mark turned around from his position in the kitchen. He smiled kindly, looking at her up and down causing Wren to shiver once more. 

“You look beautiful.” Mark stated plainly before turning back to the kitchen to fiddle with a coffee machine. Again, Wren had no idea how this man had been so insane the days before. “There’s syrup, blueberries and chocolate chips. All your favorites.” He added.

Wren stood silently by the end of the stairs, unmoving. Her eyes flicked around the living room connecting to the kitchen, flitting over the plush couches, television, shelves and two doors. She had no idea which one could be an exit but it was good to know there might be an escape. 

“What are you doing.” Mark suddenly demanded, causing Wren to jump. He was making his way towards her. Once again Wren had no idea what to say, her mouth gaping once more. Mark was in front of her within a few steps, his body looming widely above her. Wren stared down at her shuffling feet. She flinched as she felt Mark’s large hand grab her chin and bring it up to look at him. 

“You don’t have to be scared of me.” Mark said kindly. “As long as you listen to me everything will be perfect.” Mark squeezed her jaw slightly, just enough to inflict a minor pain but it was enough to scare her. He might have not been hugely taller than her but Mark was definitely much, much stronger. Wren had considered defiance for a second, perhaps spitting him in the face but she couldn’t get herself to and was pretty sure she didn’t want to either. 

Mark quickly released Wren’s chin, her head turning slightly with his lack of grip. 

“Now, breakfast.” Mark turned, clapping his hands together. Wren scuffled to the table, sitting down in one of the chairs across from Mark. 

She took a pancake, chewing it slowly after pouring a bit of syrup on top. Mark pushed a cup of coffee towards her along with cream and sugar. 

“Thanks.” Wren mumbled. Mark smiled as though he’d accomplished something. 

“Today I’m going to film some videos. Have you ever seen any of them before?” Mark asked as they ate. He must have noticed Wren’s confusion as he continued to explain. “I make YouTube videos, remember? I told you when you came over.” 

“When you kidnapped me and killed my friend you mean?” Wren said silently to herself, pushing the food around her plate. She didn’t even realize what she had said, and that she had said it out loud until it was too late. Mark stood up grabbing the collar of her T-shirt over the table. Wren gasped in shock as he dragged her around the side of the table pushing her into the wall. 

“Please, Mark I’m sorry! I didn’t mean….” Wren gasped, tears already welling up in her eyes.

“Shut up!” Mark shouted. Wren flinched as he raised the fist which was currently pressing her against the wall by her shirt. “You know I had to! You’d never have come otherwise! And you even wrecked my car! You know how much I had to pay to safely dispose of it?” 

Wren’s heart dropped. She knew that the car could’ve directed the car to her and her kidnapper but now it was gone, just like her last hope. 

“Mark…I…” Wren stuttered but was quickly cut off as the raised fist plunged into her healing ribs. Wren coughed and groaned simultaneously and would’ve fallen to the floor if Mark hadn’t still been holding her shirt.

“I said shut up!” Wren looked up into his fury filled eyes, hoping her own terrified icy blues would calm him down. “Why do you hate this so much! I’m giving you more than anyone ever has, and you still can’t just accept it!”

Memories which Wren had wanted to keep away for so long began reemerging at his words. Tears went from the confines of her eyes to her cheeks and then the floor. 

“I just want you to be happy! And I can’t even give you breakfast without you complaining! Or even a conversation!” Another two punches came, one repeated in the stomach and the other into the side of her face. Wren’s body went limp, her ears rang and the rest of Mark’s verbal torment turned into a string of muffled buzzing. She barely felt her body fall to the ground in a crumpled heap of blood, tears and pain. 

Wren sniffled, watching through blurred eyes Mark stomp away to the nearest door, slamming it behind him. She curled up into a tight ball, sniffling for who knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what Mark's apartment looks like in real life so this is just made up :)  
> Also, I hope this is all making sense and isn't too dark?? I know a lot of people struggle as rape or abuse victims and I am very very sorry for all you. I personally have never been a rape or abuse victim but I have had two very very close calls in my life and I'm so grateful nothing ever happened...  
> I just want everyone to realize THIS IS FICTION, Mark would NEVER EVER do this to ANYONE and no one deserves this so take it all with a grain of salt  
> anyway, hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 6

The small bit of blood had since dried on her temples, mixed in with the syrup that had managed to get its way onto her when Mark grabbed her over the table. Wren had her head wrapped in her arms, shivering even though it wasn’t cold.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there but after a while she heard the door which she assumed Mark had left through open again. She heard footsteps fall towards her, heavy on the tile floors. Wren didn’t have the energy to lift her head up as he stopped right above her. 

When Mark put a finger under her chin to tilt her eyes towards him, she flinched. Now seeing Mark, she noticed an honest, sympathetic smile coming from him. 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart.” His deep voice whispered to her. “I just got mad and I can’t control myself. Please forgive me.”

Although she felt like it, no tears came. She quickly forced a nod and a smile which most likely came across more as a grimace. 

“Good.” Mark looked relieved. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Wren felt hardened arms sweep under her loose body, bringing her back up the stairs. She barely reacted as he placed her on the bed and moved into the bathroom. Wren lay there, silently, as she heard the tub run. A few minutes later Mark returned in a way that shocked her already dazed mind; he was naked. Wren felt her chest began to rise and fall a little faster as his heavy footfalls approached her once more. Energy flew back in her system and she darted up into a sitting position, backing up against the backboard of the bed. 

“Shh, shh.” Mark reached out to lightly touch her arm. “We’re just going to take a bath, that’s it. I don’t want to make you do anything you’re not ready for. I’m not a monster.” Mark began to help her to her feet.

“Mark…” Wren began. She knew she couldn’t comment on what he said but also felt the need to respond in some way. Mark just looked at her and smiled compassionately once again. She felt her heart stir in a way it really shouldn’t have in this sort of situation.

He led her to the bathroom, pulling off her shirt just as they entered the tile room. The lights were dimmed slightly, the opaque window not letting in much light. _It must be evening…_ Wren thought to herself. _How long had I been sitting there?_

Mark began to pull off her jeans and she stiffened. Mark noticed and stopped. 

“I just want to help.” Wren couldn’t understand what Mark was doing. He went from beating her against a wall to what could be best described as a loving puppy. She still had no idea what to do or say so she just stood there, silently. Mark waited for a second before continuing undressing her. 

Soon she was just as naked as he was, standing across from each other. Wren kept her eyes trained at her feet but she could feel Mark’s running up and down her body. Once again his hand darted under her chin, pulling her eyes towards him. Wren got an eyeful which made her heart leap in her chest; she just hoped Mark couldn’t feel the palpitation under his rough fingers. 

He took his other hand in hers and led her to the bath, stepping in first before pulling her down in with him. The water was a little warm, scalding her at first. Wren winced as the water touched her cuts from nights ago. Once again Mark gave her that same puppy dog smile. 

Wren was quickly submerged up to her neck in the large bath, her back against Mark’s strong chest. She was grateful that his and her body were obscured by a thin sheet of citrus scented bubbles. 

After settling into the water, Wren felt Mark’s hands caress her arms. Although it was unnerving, Wren could tell there was no purposeful sensuality about it. Mark was honestly just trying to clean her and make her feel better. Wren soon relaxed into his body, almost drifting off to sleep. She was so tired she began to forget everything he’d done to her.

\---

Eventually the bubbles were gone and Wren was clean. Mark pulled her exhausted form out of the water, wrapping a large towel around her body to dry her off. He couldn’t help but linger before dressing her, bathing in how beautiful she looked. Her faded blue hair stuck to the edges of her tired face, her chest rose and fell as her eyes drifted in and out of consciousness.

After extending drying her off as long as he could, Mark brought her back into his bedroom. He pulled one of his shirts over her head before laying her down on his bed. He pulled the covers over her. As much as he wanted to crawl into bed besides her, he had videos to finish editing. He was supposed to finish them this morning but after the whole breakfast ordeal he couldn’t focus. 

_It wasn’t my fault._ Mark thought to himself. _She just shouldn’t say things so stupid. I’ve done everything for her so she should be happy._

Mark felt himself get agitated again. He glared down at the sleeping Wren before forcing himself out the room. 

Mark knew he loved her and she would love him back. She would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, I guess... I'm really shit at finishing things I started but I will get a move on with this fic :) I have some good (well "good" in the sense that a. not good for wren (spoilers) and b. good in my own mind but shit when I write them out...) anyway! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this fic and if you liked it, punch that kudos button in the face, like a boss! and hive fives all round *wapoosh wapoosh  
> thank you guys all for reading and I'll see all you later in the next chapterrr!


	7. Chapter 7

Wren woke up to an empty space behind her. At first she wasn’t sure how she got into the bed but after peaking down at an oversized shirt memories began to flow back to her. 

_How could I be so fucking stupid?_ Wren internally yelled at herself. She had let her guard down and let him get close. _Now what was he going to think?_

Wren groaned, putting her face in her palms. She turned away from the empty space besides her, not being able to stand his scent. But even as she turned, it surrounded her. 

With another pained groan Wren lifted herself out of the bed, pulling the covers off her body. She padded barefoot to the barred window by the bed. She looked out and above the barely populated street below. Far below her were a pair of friends, drunkenly stumbling through the otherwise deserted back road. Wren wanted to scream, hit the window, do anything to get their attention but all she could do was think about was Erin. She remembered all the nights she and her were just like those two. Barely lucid, falling home. But now, now she was alone. 

Wren thought she was going to cry but the tears didn’t come. She had cried so much in the past day she didn’t think she’d ever do it again.

Just then she heard the door creak behind her. Wren didn’t turn around. She just kept looking out the window, witnessing the early hours of the morning. A single car zoomed through the street and Wren knew that there were not going to be many more like it. 

She felt a heavy hand sink on her shoulder, turning her to face him. Mark stood there, looking tired. Wren couldn’t stand it. _How could he be like this now. Does he not remember anything?_

“Everything okay?” Mark asked politely. Wren didn’t answer. Mark’s kind face turned down into an agitated frown. “Why don’t you answer me?” Wren felt the grip on her shoulder tighten.

“I’m fine. Just couldn’t sleep.” Wren replied as her heart reacted nervously to Mark’s expression. Her answer seemed to satisfy him. Mark smiled lightly again, his grip releasing from her shoulder.

“I guess since its morning already there’s no point of me going to sleep today anymore.” Mark smiled at her, his arm falling to his side. Wren tried to hid her disappointment. If he went to sleep, she’d have a chance to try to find a phone or a computer or something, anything, to get out of here. 

But as he wasn’t going to sleep she might as well play along. Maybe he’d let his guard down...

Wren gave Mark a kind smile, hoping it didn’t come across as too forced. To ensure her following expressions went unnoticed she turned back to the window, regrettably so. Wren felt Mark’s broad arms snake under hers and around her waist. He then rested his chin on her head. She hoped he couldn’t feel the shiver that passed through her body in that moment. 

They stood there for a while, Mark’s arms around her waist not loosening until the sun was mostly above the horizon. Once again Mark turned her around, his body now pressed against her front. Wren’s breath hitched. 

“Hey, wanna see my new video? I just finished it off last night.” Mark asked kindly. Wren tilted her neck slightly. Though confused, she relaxed at the thought that he wasn’t trying anything. 

“You forgot already?” Wren couldn’t tell if Mark was mad. She wracked her brain to figure out what he meant by ‘video’. Suddenly she remembered.

“Oh, like YouTube?” Wren nervously returned. Mark’s face relaxed; Wren followed suit. He smiled and released her from his grip. He then turned to the door, gesturing for Wren to follow. 

Wren wanted to scream. She wanted to grab the lamp and bash it over his head. She wanted to do something. Anything. But she couldn’t. All she did was obediently follow Mark out of the room, and she didn’t know why.

\---

Mark was elated to see that Wren was enjoying his videos. Every few minutes she’d flash those beautiful teeth and bob her blue head. He had just posted it a few minutes ago and it already was racking up views and likes but the only one he cared about was Wren’s. 

About half way through the video he heard Wren’s stomach grumble. Her smile turned into a frown but quickly flipped it up into a forced grimace. He remembered that she’d barely eaten anything in the past day. Before she was passed out, only surfacing from her slumber for a few barely-lucid minutes in which Mark spoon fed her. 

“Hey Wren, I’ll grab you something to eat. Just sit tight.” Mark stood up from his chair a few feet away from where she sat. 

Wren turned to him, those gorgeous blues glowing. She offered him a quick smile before returning to watch his video. 

Mark left her to watch with a similar smile on his own face.

\---

The second Mark stepped out the room Wren clicked the minimize button on his video. She knew she had to move fast before Mark came back and she didn’t think she’d have an opportunity like this again. 

She quickly typed the address for Gmail in the top bar, tapping the desk as she waited for it to load. When it did Wren’s heart sank, she needed a password for Mark’s account. She couldn’t even try her own account as she didn’t know the password. It was somewhere in a document in her computer at home. 

“Fuck.” She mumbled under her breath, scrambling to find some other means of communication. 

Wren went into his applications, scrolling for something. Endless video editing apps, audio editors, just about everything except for a communication device. Wren began to panic, her fingers shaking. Mark could be back any second.

Suddenly, the corner of the screen binged. It was Skype. Someone had messaged Mark. Wren zipped the mouse across the screen to click on the notification. Someone named Sean was typing on the other side.

 _You still good to pick me up from the airport this Friday?_ The message stated. Another message showed up. _If not I can take a taxi. Just send me your new address._

Wren’s fingers shivered above the keyboard, not even knowing where to start. She started with the first thing that popped into her head. 

_HELP PLEASE._ Wren backspaced twice as she kept typing the wrong letters. Her mind was swimming, she couldn’t think, she was panicking. She pressed enter. 

Sean replied a few seconds later with a series of question marks. 

_My name is Wren Mark kidnaped me he killed my friend. Pleas_ Before she could finish Wren heard a tray clatter to the floor behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well look whose back! ITS A ME :)   
> and Jack is here as well to join the party!! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed! Chapter 8 is already in the works so it should be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big violence trigger fyi (in future chapters I will try to put on triggers but I don't want to spoil things sometimes so... read with caution in the future I guess.. sorry)

Wren spun the rotating chair complete 180, in too much of a panic to press the enter to send, to save her life. Mark stood in the doorway, a tray covered in spilled snacks at his feet. His face was contorted with a range of emotions ranging from betrayed to disappointed. Within a second they all blended into one of complete rage.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Mark yelled at her, he stomped towards her, raising his hand. Wren instinctively curled up, protecting her face. Her attempts were useless. Mark grabbed her wrists, ripped them from her face. Then he grabbed her collar, lifting her from the chair. 

“I do everything for you! Everything! And this is how you treat me!?” Mark spat furiously. 

“Please I…I’m sorry. Please Mark.” Wren was shaking in Mark’s hands. “I’m so sor…” 

Wren was cut out by a sharp punch to the face. Her head whipped to the side, her arms flew instinctively up to grab his arm which was gripping her collar. 

“Shut up you ungrateful bitch!” Mark threw Wren into the corner of the room where her head knocked against a lamp. Both her and lamp crashed to the floor. Mark turned swiftly to the computer. Wren could hear his loud breathing from the other side of the room as he looked at what she wrote but wasn’t able to send. 

“Look what mess you got us into!” Mark screamed at her from the computer, as he altered what she had typed. “You could’ve got us separated! Do you even understand what love is?” Mark typed something in furiously. 

That’s when Wren saw another opportunity. She grabbed the fallen lamppost which was not split into the pole that held it up and the lamp shade. Wren got up as quietly as she could, sneaking behind Mark. Just as he turned around, probably to spit another violent insult at her, or worse, Wren swung. The pole smashed against the side of his head, causing Mark to instantly fall to the floor. He groaned, not passed out but close.

“Bitch…” He stuttered but wasn’t able to continue. Mark tried to grab the edge of the table to stand up but he just slipped to the ground again.

Wren unfroze her feet and dropped the pole, sprinting out the computer room. She pulled open every drawer she passed, trying to find a phone. And there one was. She slid the lock screen which was a photo of some sort of animation, it looked like a video game. 

As quickly as her trembling fingers could, Wren dialed 911 into the emergency call system. Wren paced, trying the front door just in case as she waited for the other end to pick up. The door jiggled in place but wouldn’t open. There was no key either.

Wren took to the kitchen waiting, still waiting. She spotted a rack of knives across the room on the counter.

“911 what is your emergency?” A male voice suddenly spoke in her ear, almost causing Wren to drop the phone. She forgot all about the knives, focusing on the man on the other side of the phone. 

“Oh thank God, please. Please I’ve been kidnapped. Some psycho, his name is Mark Fish…Fishbark or something. He has me in his apartment, he won’t let me leave.” Wren gasped into the phone. 

There was silence for a few seconds. 

“Hello?” Wren was about to cry.

“I’m sorry miss, I can’t help you.” A loud beep sounded in her ear before the disconnected tone wailed. 

“Please! Please!” Wren screamed into the phone even though she knew it was useless. “What the fuck is wrong with you guys! Please help me!” 

“Good thing I paid off the police then.” Wren dropped the phone in shock as Mark’s voice droned behind her. She slowly turned around to face him. 

Blood was dripping from his forehead, drop by drop it slid down over his cheekbones. Mark wiped it off with the back of his hand. Taking slow, deliberate steps towards Wren. For every heavy footfall he took towards her, Wren stumbled back towards the counter top. She felt the cold marble under her hands, having reached the end of the line. 

Suddenly Wren remembered the knives behind her. She spun around, grabbing the handle and bringing it back in front of her, but Mark was faster. 

He seized her wrist, slamming it against the counter causing the knife to clatter to the floor. Wren screamed in pain as something snapped in her wrist due to the impact. Mark didn’t say anything but the fury in his eyes, the growling scowl, and his body posture were enough.

“Help! Please!” Wren began to scream in terror but Mark slammed a heavy hand over her mouth and nose. Wren couldn’t breath as Mark snarled at her. 

“Call for help again and I’ll rip out your tongue.” 

Before Wren could react to his words Mark jerked Wrens’ damaged wrist forward, causing her to yelp in pain and stumble to the floor. 

Mark exhaled exasperatedly, rolling his eyes, before grabbing onto the collar of her shirt and pulling her along.

The fabric began to choke her as Mark dragged her up the stairs. She tried to pry it away from her neck with her non-damaged hand but it was useless. 

Wren wanted to scream but found her vocal cords paralyzed with fear. She tried to get some leverage on something as they went through the upstairs hall but with only one useful hand it was almost impossible. 

She felt Mark’s grip on the oversized shirt falter as he dropped her on the floor but just as Wren gasped for air and crawl away, both arms wrapped around her body and threw her on the bed. 

This time Wren found the energy to scream once more. In all her terror she breathlessly shouted nonsense. Mark was just agitated more. He grabbed a red tie hanging from a rack, wrapping it around her head and in her mouth, silencing her. She tried to pull at the tie to remove it but Mark grabbed her wrists and another tie, pulling them together with a tight knot. 

Wren struggled under Mark’s strong weight, which resulted in him pressing his palm in her windpipe. Wren gasped through the gag, unable to get any air in. That’s when the tears began falling again.

Mark’s brown eyes burnt with anger as he pressed harder on her throat. Just as Wren’s vision began to blur, her energy fading, Mark released her, leaving her a choking mess on the bed. Mark then bunched the fabric of the oversized shirt Wren was wearing, tearing it off in one swift pull. 

Wren felt the end of the bed sink as Mark leaned back a little but she had no energy to do anything but lie down and gasp for air. She heard the sound of a belt coming undone and before she could react a sharp crack through the air followed by a burst of pain across her abdomen. Wren screeched in pain through the tie as Mark lifted his belt again, smacking it again against her body. The metal of the buckle bit into her skin, leaving large red, and sometimes bloody welts. Wren’s energy dissipated more and more to the point of unresponsive lethargy. Her screams turned to weak groans as Mark continued to batter her body. 

Suddenly the sound of the belt through the air stopped, leaving nothing but Mark’s heavy breathing and Wren’s pained mumbles. 

“Wren, oh God.” Wren heard Mark’s voice, but something was off. Everything was muffled. She could barely hear him. She couldn’t see. She couldn’t see him. Slowly the world around her went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was a big one to write...  
> I really want to clarify that this is NOT fetishizing abuse or anything NOT AT ALL  
> I just write this to get it out of my system as I have been through some shit in my life (no not this bad but sometimes you just need to get it out there you know)  
> ALSO MARK IS A GOOD PERSON HE WOULDN'T DO THIS! EVER!  
> its called fan FICTION for a reason
> 
> okay I'm out :)
> 
> feel free to leave any comments or thoughts below!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Wren’s eyes fluttered under the bright sunlight of the following morning. She heard talking on the other side of the door across the room which stood ajar. 

She saw Mark’s red hair through the crack. With that Wren’s heart jumped to her bruised throat and she tried to sit up, putting her weight on her wrists. Wren quickly realized that was a bad idea when a burst of pain spread up her chest and through her wrist, causing her to gasp loudly. She slipped back into the bed, grabbing her wrist. It was now bandaged tightly, keeping it in place. Mark looked through the partially opened door, reacting to her sound.

Then he did an odd thing: Mark smiled at her, giving her an accompanying wave. He pushed the door open a little further, phone still in hand. Wren would’ve shouted or something but her throat was in as much pain as her torso.

“Hey Sean, I got to go. Talk to you later!” Mark stated happily on the phone before shutting it off and putting it in his pocket.

 _Sean?_ It took Wren a second to remember where she knew the name from. Then it hit her, the man from Skype. The one who seemed to be coming here.

“I was just talking with Sean.” Mark sat on the edge of the bed, letting it sink under his weight. This small movement of her body caused a sharp ripple of pain to pass through her. “As you probably saw…” Mark began, his nostrils flaring for a second before he calmed down. “He’s coming here in a few days. He’s excited to meet you.” 

Wren sat silently, turning her head away from Mark, not wanting to show any sign of excitement at the idea she could be saved. She then noticed that she was naked, the top half of her body showing above the sheets. Wren quickly pulled up the blankets with her uninjured hand, her cheeks turning as red as some of the welts she noticed on her chest. Mark chuckled.

“Here, take this. You’ll feel better.” Mark stood up, handing her a glass of water and two red pills. Wren took them without hesitation. She didn’t care if it made her pass out, or even killed her, as long as she didn’t have to deal with an angry Mark again. 

After a silent minute Wren decided to speak up.

“Does Sean do YouTube as well?” Wren was shocked by the way her voice cracked as she spoke. Mark grinned ear to ear, looking happy that she was speaking to him. Wren wasn’t even expecting an apology from him about the previous night anymore.

“Of course! We play games together a lot.” Mark spoke as energetically as a puppy. “He’ll be here tomorrow; we should play something together.” Wren’s heart skipped. _Tomorrow already? I could be out of here soon!_

“Where is he from?” Wren didn’t want to make him suspicious with her interest but couldn’t help it.

“Oh, he’s the most Irish person you’ll ever meet. He’s got green hair for goodness sakes! But look whose talking, me with the red hair.” Mark ruffled his own mess of hair for second before running his fingers through Wren’s. She couldn’t help but flinch at his touch. Mark frowned but didn’t move his fingers away.

“You really should dye your hair again.” Mark stated plainly. “It’s dull.” 

Wren nodded. 

“I’ll give you some time to get ready. Breakfast in an hour? I bet you’re hungry.” And with that Wren forced a smile which, thankfully so, Mark took. He left the room leaving Wren on her own once again. 

Then, she cried.

\---

Wren came downstairs nearly an hour later, her hair a deep shade of blue again. Mark flashed her a toothy grin as he placed a stack of pancakes on the table. Somehow, what ever medicine he had given her allowed her to walk relatively normally. Although it still felt like she had been hit by a steamroller, at least she could function. On top of that she managed to do her best job concealing the bruises around her neck and face. 

Wren sat down, taking a pancake, unable to disguise her hunger any longer. She began stuffing it her mouth, no toppings at all. 

“Hungry, are we?” Mark chuckled. Wren looked up, not wanting to ignore him or do anything that could anger him again. She smiled through a mouth of pancakes eliciting another smile from Mark.

“You are just the cutest.” Mark sat across from Wren, taking his own pancakes. Wren pulled another two pancakes onto her plate, slathering them in syrup before scarfing them down together. After another four pancakes she was stuffed. 

“Full?” Mark asked. Wren nodded, feeling more energized than she had earlier in the morning. “You look very nice today.”

“Thank you.” Wren responded. She tried to act warmly, again not wanting to upset Mark. 

“Do you want to go out today?” Mark asked.

“Where?” Wren was hopeful even though she was pretty sure Mark wouldn’t let her more than a foot away from him any second so there wouldn’t be a chance to do anything.

“There is a nice café about a block away. We could get some coffee?” 

“That sounds good!” Wren gave Mark a real smile, excited to leave the apartment. 

“Okay, let me just get you a necklace.” Wren didn’t understand what he meant and even though he stated it casually, she had her doubts about his good intentions. She heard Mark’s footsteps behind her and before she could react a cold metal ring around her neck. Wren flinched at his touch.

“Cold, I know. Sorry.” Mark clicked the necklace closed. It was a choker, a necklace which she had found herself fond of for the past few months. “There’s a mirror in there, you can check it out.” Mark pointed to door in the living room. Inside was a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and mirror. 

Wren looked at herself noticing the the cool, silver metal circling her neck. It stung slightly on her bruised but other than that it looked quite nice. It complimented her blue hair nicely as well as the black dress she had chosen to wear. She had wanted to impress Mark, hopefully letting his guard down for when this Sean was coming. 

Mark showed up in mirror behind her. 

“Nice, isn’t it.” Mark smiled kindly at her. “I made it myself.” 

“That’s very kind of you, Mark.” Wren touched the metal. She felt around the back but there was only a small hole, no clasp. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll only use it if I have to.” Wren was confused. Mark pulled out a small black square, on it a button. “If you try anything, this button will send 1000 volts of electricity through you. You won’t die but it’ll hurt. A lot.” 

Wren suddenly felt a panic. She wanted this ring off her neck, but all she did was nod. 

“Ready to go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! another chapter!  
> I had some extra time for writing today so here ya go :)  
> also idk about the volts thing, I looked it up online and it said usually 1000 won't kill you but it'd hurt so I guess here it is!
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> EDIT: I changed the beginning just a bit as I just realized I failed to adress her injured hand *facepalm   
> anyway now it makes more sense


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some major triggers in here so warning ya

Wren had to admit the coffee shop was just her style. Spacious, brightly light with natural light, modern with rustic spin, smooth jazz over the speakers; all of it was wonderful.

Mark sat her down at a large, cushioned couch near a floor to ceiling window. She looked out at the busy street, suddenly feeling sad. Wren wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to just walk outside and live a normal life again. Her bandaged hand touched the band of metal around her neck, sliding her fingers over its cool, smooth surface. Unintentionally she bent her fingers, causing a sharp burst of pain to rocket through them. Wren stifled a gasp before putting her hand back down in her lap. 

A few minutes later Mark returned with two steaming mugs. Wren noticed Mark’s was filled with black coffee, in hers, green tea. On the side of the cup was a miniature pitcher of milk. Somehow Mark knew that she liked green tea at cafes, it was her favorite. When she was at home she was more of a coffee person, but at cafes, there was just something so relaxing about green tea. 

“How are you feeling?” Mark asked Wren as she poured a small bit of milk into her cup, stirring it. 

“Okay, I guess.” Wren answered politely, unsure of what to answer.

“I’m sorry about last night. I just lost my temper.” Mark said in a low voice, keeping it out of the ears of others. Wren just nodded, sipping her tea to avoid conversation.

Mark looked like he was going to say something again when his phone buzzed. He picked it up, reading something. After quickly typing something he turned his head back up to her.

“Sean’s flight got canceled. He’s not going to be here until tomorrow.” Mark stated plainly. 

“Oh, okay.” Wren tried hard not to visibly look deflated but she was pretty sure it didn’t work. 

“Why are you upset about that?” Mark confirmed her fear.

“I was just excited to meet him.” Wren quickly added.

“Hmm…” Mark didn’t seem satisfied with her answer but let it go anyway. 

The rest of their drinks were finished in silence.

\---

After they left the café Mark offered for Wren and him to go shopping. He wanted Wren to pick out some clothes she liked, in case he hadn’t gotten it right.

They went to a few malls, all of which were mostly out of Wren’s own price range but somehow were in his. YouTube must pay well. 

By the time they began making their way back home Mark was carrying two bags filled with clothes and Wren was carrying one. The pain medicine had worn off and Wren’s body was aching. Every step was agony but Wren couldn’t let it show. 

Soon they were back on Mark’s street. Suddenly Mark wrapped his arm around Wren’s shoulder. He leaned in close to her ear and nibbled on it. Wren didn’t know where this came from but it scared her. Without thinking she pushed him away.

Taken by surprise, Mark stumbled to the concrete, his head hitting the curb. The cut which Wren had made on his scalp the previous day with the lamp seemed to open up again as blood began to seep through his hair. 

“You fucking bitch!” Mark growled. Wren panicked. She hadn’t meant to do that but it was too late. Again, Wren didn’t think, in fact she forgot about everything. She just dropped the bag she was holding and ran. 

Wren ignored the pains in her chest and clenched hand. She ran into an alley, hopefully loosing Mark. She looked back seeing him just enter the alley as she began to reach the end of it. 

“HEL…!” Wren started breathlessly but was quickly cut off by a searing pain in her neck, pushing her entire body to the floor in a convulsing mess. She tried to grab at the necklace as it burned into her neck relentlessly but her hands jerked uncontrollably. 

After what felt like hours the burning stopped but her body kept shivering. Her eyes were blurred with pain and tears. Her mouth was filed with the taste of copper. Wren barely felt Mark’s strong hands reach under her body, lifting her from the alley floor. 

She lay there, still uselessly twitching in his arms as he carried her up the stairs to his apartment. Her vision slowly returned but everything still seemed to go in slow motion. Wren felt her body being released onto a soft surface with a pained “oof”. She quickly realized was the cushiony carpet in Mark’s living room. 

She tried to painfully lift herself to do something, anything to protect herself but Mark pushed her body back against the carpet. Only when Mark tried to say something did she notice the ringing in her ears which turned his voice into a deep monotone sound. Even so, Wren knew it wasn’t good. Wren once again attempted to crawl away but felt a heavy knee on her already pained chest. This burst of agony brought Wren a little closer to reality. 

She was able to hear Mark’s belt sliding through the belt loops. Wren prepared herself for its bite again but was met with nothing. Instead Mark grabbed her wrists, causing her to groan, looping the belt around them and tying it to the heavy, metal coffee table in nest to her head. Even in Wren’s damaged state she knew what was coming next. 

She struggled against the belt and table but even in her strongest state, Wren doubted she would’ve been able to lift it from this angle. Wren averted her attention back to Mark, his features clearer now.

His mouth was turned up in a cruel mix between a snarl and a smirk while his eyes glowed with fury. Mark’s nostrils flared as his muscular body loomed over hers. Wren could see some dried blood mixed in with his flaming red hair. He then moved his leg off her chest. 

Mark sat up, sliding his rough hands under Wren’s dress. Wren panicked once again, kicking at him with the little bit of energy that returned to her body. Mark growled before puling out the small black button from his pocket, tapping it lightly before Wren could react. This time the electrocution was much shorter but it hurt just as bad. 

Wren’s entire body convulsed at once before returning to its weakened, twitching state on the carpet. She lay there, useless, as she watched through teary eyes Mark stand up and his jeans fall to the floor. Wren tried to close her eyes but felt Mark’s strong grip on her chin not long after.

“Open your eyes.” Mark demanded. Wren forced them to flutter open. “I want you to see what you did to yourself.” Mark pushed Wren’s chin away, causing her neck to snap to the side painfully.

Without warning Mark entered her. Wren felt a scream rip through her burning throat but it was quickly but off by a slap in the face. 

“Look at me!” Mark yelled at her face. Wren turned her sore neck to him, helplessly watching as he raped her. Mark’s body was heavy on top of hers, sometimes to the point where she couldn’t breath. He acted like an animal, growling and roughly handling her. 

Wren pulled at the restraints at her wrists, uselessly so, as Mark painfully pounded into her. At that point Wren had no energy to scream. Soon her body went numb with pain and exhaustion. 

Mark eventually finished, leaving Wren sticky, half naked, and bound on the floor as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welllll shit, that was fucking crazy (no pun intended)  
> okay, for real now, I really hope that people can realize that this is fiction so NOT REAL
> 
> okay thank you, 
> 
> hope you enjoyed??
> 
> idk what to write here sorry...


	11. Chapter 11

Wren didn’t sleep that night as she couldn’t get herself to stop shaking, both from the chill of the air-conditioned on her mostly bare body and from the aftermath of the electric shocks. Every time she began to drift off her body would involuntarily jerk her back awake. With every one of these jolts back to consciousness she felt as though the collar around her neck was getting tighter. If she had more energy, Wren knew she’d be on the verge of a panic attack. 

She gave a few half hearted attempts to free herself from the belt but it wouldn’t budge. Wren ended up lying there, cold, aching and feeling ashamed. 

By the time she managed to stop convulsing it was already morning. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them, it would all have just been one, long nightmare.

When she did force them open again, she saw Mark’s shoes besides her head. She turned her head away from him, not caring about the consequences anymore. She was just too tired, too much in pain. 

She heard Mark sigh and then felt the bindings on her wrists shift. Soon they were gone and Wren’s aching shoulders were able to release her arms from their pained position. However, after pulling her arms closer to her body, she refused to move. 

Wren felt a light kick in her back by the tip of Mark’s boot. 

“I’m going to pick Sean up from the airport.” Wren felt energy suddenly surge through her. “I’ll be back in about two hours, be ready to go out for lunch by then.” 

Wren felt another jab at her back. She arched to get away from his foot. “You better be on your best behavior or you know what will happen.” 

Wren shivered as Mark bent down by her side, running his fingers along her neck, just above the necklace. He then placed a kiss on her temple before standing up. Wren listened as his footsteps moved away from her. The sound of the door unlocking followed by it opening, closing, and locking again, proceeded Mark’s footfalls. 

It took Wren a few minutes before she sat up painfully from the floor. Her legs made a disgusting, sticky sound as she got up. Wren wanted to vomit or cry, probably both, but instead she just dragged herself to the base of the stairs. Her entire body began to throb painfully as she forced her way up. 

After much too long Wren was at the top of the stairs. In the shared bedroom Wren opened a few drawers, looking for painkillers. She ended up finding them in the bedside drawer. She gratefully grabbed the jar, bringing it to the bathroom before downing two with a handful of water from the sink. She went to grab a towel to dry her hands, knocking over the plastic bottle of pills in the process. 

“Shit.” Wren muttered, trying to kneel to the floor to pick them up. As she tried to get closer to the ground, her knees buckled, causing her to collapse in a heap of pain on the tile floor. 

Wren lay there for a while, enjoying the cool feeling on her tender skin. She stared at the spilled pills and suddenly a thought which she never wished to think entered her mind. 

“No. You’re stronger than that, you’re…” Wren whispered to herself while simultaneously grabbing handfuls of pills. She thought, and thought. If she killed herself, no one would care anyway. She didn’t have anyone left but Mark. 

_How pathetic._ Wren scoffed to herself. _No one but your tormenter cares about you, and that… that’s not even true caring. I bet Sean wouldn’t care either. He’d probably just join Mark anyway._ The thoughts kept coming relentlessly as Mark’s abuse over the past few days.

Wren had managed to get all the pills back into the bottle, battling with the devil on her shoulder. Just as she managed to put the cap back on she screamed and threw it at the wall. She couldn’t take it anymore.

Wren began punching the tile floor with the little energy she had. Screaming as hard as her burning lungs would allow for. Eventually the eggshell colored tiles were awash with red. Wren didn’t even notice her throbbing wrist as she collapsed once more.

Eventually she came back to her senses. This entire morning, she just felt as though her body was going through wave after wave of emotions. Wren forced herself off the ground, taking the same towel she had reached for earlier to wipe the bit of blood off the floor. Luckily, it was a deep shade of brown and the blood wasn’t visible. Wren then picked up the fallen pill bottle, returning it to its place in the bedside stand. 

Before returning to the bathroom she went to get some clothes. She noticed that for some reason Mark had kept the three bags of clothes from the previous day. All of her new items were neatly folded on top of one another along with the new jewelry box she had picked up, filled with some beautiful pieces. 

Wren sighed as she picked up a thin, soft sweater which would cover the most of her bruises along with jeans and a few rings. She was about to reach for a necklace when she remembered the one already around her neck. Wren looked up into the mirror above the dresser, looking at herself for the first time since the necklace was put on her yesterday. 

Once again, she couldn’t recognize herself. All the happiness and hope in her eyes was gone, her hair was matted and the rest of her face was puffy from exhaustion and bruises. The makeup from the previous day was smearing, leaving black streaks across her face. Wren forced herself back into the bathroom. 

There it wasn’t any better. She pulled off the now torn and sticky black dress from yesterday. Underneath she saw the extent of Mark’s damage. The now fully formed welts littered her chest, upper arms and thighs. Inflamed, burnt skin poked out from under the necklace. Her wrists were bruised from the belt. Some more of the damage was internal, bottled up inside her, more painful than anything on the outside, that no amount of time or painkillers could fix. 

Wren turned away, hating her own pathetic self. She turned the shower on, not adjusting the ta to let the water heat up before stepping straight in. The frigid water bit into her skin but Wren couldn’t care less. She began to scrub at her skin, harder and harder, to the point where she was using her nails to scratch into herself. As blood began to drip out from underneath her hands, she stopped. 

After another few minutes in the still icy water, Wren stepped out and pulled a towel around herself. She wasn’t sure how much longer it would be for Sean and Mark to be back but she didn’t want to be late. She quickly threw her hair up into a damp bun before pulling on her ensemble of clothes. She did her best to cover up her pained face, only half successfully. She hoped no one would notice, not that anyone would care anyway. 

She stumbled down the stairs, the painkillers working to the best of the ability, but still not good enough. Wren managed her way to the kitchen, looking for a glass when she noticed a package on the kitchen counter. 

_Plan B_ It stated plainly. Wren’s stomach dropped. She hadn’t thought about that at all. She took the box in her once again trembling hand, opening it and pouring out the contents on the counter. 

Wren forced herself not to think as she popped one pill in her mouth, swallowing it dry. Just as she did that, she heard the door in the living room open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter yayY!  
> I'd like some input too :) Is there not enough Mark in here or anything, just give me any advice :)
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> hope you all enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

Wren watched over the breakfast bar into the living room as Mark walked in through the door. Following him was a man with bright green hair and two suitcases who Wren could only assume was Sean. Wren suddenly got nervous. She wasn’t sure what Sean knew about Mark and her, or whether he’d even care if he did. 

Mark came into the kitchen as Sean put his bags down on the carpet where Wren had been laying, shivering after Mark’s abuse the previous night. Just thinking it sent a painful chill down her spine. Without warning Mark wrapped his arm around Wren’s shoulder, placing a kiss on her head before leading her into the living room. 

“Hi!” Sean said excitably. “I’m Sean, but you can call me Jack, whatever you want I guess.” His Irish accent was filled with excitability and cheerfulness. It was quite different from what she had been feeling with her captor the past few days. Mark let go of her shoulder, pushing her just enough to move forward to Sean but not enough for him to notice. 

“Hi.” Wren replied in a much duller tone. “I’m Wren.” 

Jack suddenly offered his hand for Wren to shake. The movement caused Wren to flinch involuntarily. 

“A little jumpy?” Jack commented. 

“Yeah, just a bit tired.” Wren shook it off, extending her uninjured hand to shake hers.

“Long night, huh.” Jack gave her a heartwarming smile. _Oh if he only knew._ Wren wanted to scream out in the moment, tell Jack everything, but she couldn’t. Even if Wren could bring herself to do so, Jack, although taller, he was visibly much less strong than Mark and wouldn’t stand a chance. She also didn’t want to test him any more than she already had. 

“What happened to your hand?” Jack asked. He seemed to say just about everything on his mind without brakes. Wren kind of liked that about him. 

“Oh, just slipped I guess.” Wren quickly made up a lie. 

“She’s a bit clumsy.” Mark quickly added in. “Hey babe, why don’t you bring Sean’s bags upstairs to the spare bedroom at the end of the hallway.” 

_He’s staying here?_ Wren’s heart skipped. She hoped this would stop the abuse at least temporarily so she could figure something out. Hopefully Jack wasn’t on Mark’s side. 

Wren was going in to grab Jack’s bags when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Jack.

“Don’t worry, I got it.” Jack let go of her shoulder before picking up the bags herself. “Wouldn’t want you hurting that hand again.”

“So just upstairs at the end of the hallway, right?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah.” Mark seemed a little agitated but Jack didn’t seem to notice. He gave a wide smile to the both of them. Wren offered him a smile in return, hoping it didn’t look like the fake ones she had gotten used to giving to Mark. Jack then turned, bounding up the stairs like an excited child. 

Just as they faintly heard the door open upstairs, Mark grabbed Wren’s sweater collar in his fist. 

“Don’t you even think about telling him anything.” Mark snarled at her almost inaudibly. Wren nodded fearfully and Mark let her down. She smoothed out the fabric of her clothes before standing quietly by Mark’s side. 

_So Jack didn’t know?_ A glimmer of hope reappeared in her chest. Perhaps she could get out of this situation. Then the devil on her shoulder returned. _Why would he want to help you, huh? And even if he did, you’d probably just get him hurt by Mark or by being you, by being a burden._ Thoughts shot at her from all angles as she waited for Jack to return downstairs. 

Soon he returned, wearing new clothes.

“Sorry I took so long. Just needed to get out of those fucking clothes.” Jack shook out his arms. “Long flights always make me feel disgusting.” 

Wren couldn’t help but let a tiny smile onto the corner of her lips. Jack had these quirks that Wren already knew she loved. Hopefully something good would come out of him being here; maybe a friend? 

“So where are we going?” Jack clapped his hands together loudly.

“How bout’ Mexican?” Mark replied. 

“Sounds good to me!”

\---

The restaurant was nice. Genuine. Warm lighting and good food accompanied by a live band in the front of the restaurant created the perfect atmosphere. Wren almost forgot what had been happening to her recently. To help push her memories away Wren had ordered one too many cocktails, downing them while listening to Mark and Jack chat away about their jobs. They too had been drinking a little and were talking a little too loud. Jack began to include Wren into the conversation more as well, noticing her silence. 

“So we all have intros, ya know.” Jack smiled widely again. “So people can know us by something.” 

“What is yours?” Wren giggled, a straw from a mojito between her teeth as she sipped. Mark’s hand began to drift to her thigh, squeezing when she laughed too hard at Jack’s jokes. Jack, who was sitting on the other side of the table, would only see her lips suddenly drop into a neutral position, though he didn’t seem to take too close notice of it. 

“Give me a second.” Jack began fake coughing as though he was preparing for a speech. Without warning he began shouting. “TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA LADDIES.” Wren couldn’t stop the laughter from breaking through her façade. She banged her good fist against the table, hunching forward because of both the laughter and the pain in her chest caused by it. 

“Excuse me, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” A waiter came up to them, obviously annoyed by their drunkenness. Mark was obviously the only sober person there. Wren had drunk about four cocktails, feeling it in her, while Jack had a few too many coronas. Mark had only had one drink.

“Fine, let’s go to a bar.” Jack stood up, hitting his knees against the edge of the table before stumbling out into the center of the restaurant. “Yup, a bar.” 

Wren tried to get up to follow Jack who was already making his way to the door but was pulled down at the wrist by Mark. The waiter said nothing. Mark pulled out his wallet, paid, and then got up, bringing Wren with him. She faltered a little but Mark held her up.

“Let’s go.” Mark led her out the door where Jack was leaning against a light post. His green hair was illuminated by the car’s headlights, his blue eyes gleaming happily. They had obviously been in the restaurant much longer than just for lunch. 

“So… Bar?” Jack chuckled. Mark sighed but still offered Jack a smile. It seemed fake to Wren, knowing what Mark had done, but she couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Just a block away.” Mark stated. They began to make their way there by foot.

\---

Jack could barely stand on his own two feet on the way back to Mark’s house. Wren wasn’t in any better condition. While Mark had gone to the bathroom, surprisingly to Wren, without trying to take her with him, they had taken Jameson shots. 

Wren was leaning on Mark’s shoulder, unable to walk in a straight line. 

“Markkk.” Wren mumbled. “Markkk.” 

“What.” Mark was annoyed. He watched as Jack stumbled a few feet ahead of them, his emerald head bobbing. 

“Mark, when…when can I go home?” Wren stuttered. Mark tensed just as his phone rang. He pushed Wren off of him, causing her to stagger towards Jack, as he picked up the phone. 

Wren grabbed onto Jack’s tall shoulder, swinging herself by his side. 

“Jackkk…” Wren began, feeling her conscious slipping as their blundering weights countered each other, keeping one another standing. “Jack, I want to go home.” 

“Hmmm?” Jack slurred. “We are going home.” 

“No, I mean… I mean… I want my home.” That’s when Wren passed out on the city concrete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop another chapter!
> 
> Thanks for any comments btw :) anything to know people read this helps me stay motivated to write!
> 
> Hope this chapter isn't too weirdly written, I'm just trying to pick up the pace a bit...
> 
> If you want me to edit something and like add what they did some place I skip at any time, just tell me and I'll maybe make an extra chapter for it or something! 
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all liked this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

For Sean it was as though Wren was falling in slow motion. He suddenly came to his senses, his arms flying underneath her body before her head hit the ground. His drunkenness still caused him to stumble forward but managed to keep Wren off the street. 

“Shit.” He heard Mark run towards them, his arm instantly grabbing Wren and pulling her away from Sean. 

Wren groaned. _At least she was still conscious, sort of._ Sean thought. He watched as Mark threw Wren’s arms over his shoulder, helping or more like dragging her back to their home. 

“Wait up, I can help.” Sean offered, putting his own arm under Wren’s other shoulder, careful not to touch her damaged hand. 

“It’s okay.” Mark stated, almost sounding angry. “I got her.” It felt as though Mark was pulling Wren away from him. As he did this, Sean’s mind went back to what she said before she fell, trying hard to remember, feeling as though it was important, but he couldn’t; the alcohol coursing through his veins was stronger than his memory at the moment. 

“Someone’s protective…” Sean muttered as he let Wren fall back into Mark’s arms, his already barely existent verbal filter was now completely absent. 

“You wouldn’t even know.” Wren slurred, barely audible. Sean wasn’t even sure if he heard what he thought he heard. 

Mark squeezed Wren’s shoulder tightly, unnoticed by Sean as he looked away. She groaned slightly but wasn’t able to retaliate beyond that. 

The rest of the walk was done in silent as Mark dragged Wren, who was fading in and out of lucidness, Sean by their side, constantly giving concerned looks to the both of them. He felt something was wrong but every time he tried to put his finger on it, his mind would slip away to another place. 

Just as they reached the base of the stairs up to Mark’s apartment, Wren pushed herself out of Mark’s grip, stumbling to a trashcan and vomited the contents of stomach into it. Sean rushed up to Wren, pulling her blue hair out of her face. Mark stood by the sidelines, watching with his arms crossed, still agitation still going unnoticed by Sean. 

“Shhh, shhh. It’s okay sweetheart.” Sean whispered as Wren coughed above the trash. “Let it all out.” Sean patted her back softly. Suddenly Wren began slipping to the floor again. Sean’s reaction once more to throw his arms under her body. 

“Mark, I think we should take her to a hospital.” Sean turned his head back to Mark who, much to his surprise, was now right behind him. Mark snarled down at him, beer on his breath. Now Sean realized he might have drunk more than he originally thought. 

“Let go of her, she’s mine.” Mark’s fists were clenched by his side. 

“Okay, okay. Let’s calm down here, we’ve all had a little to drink so I think tensions might be a little high…”

“Put her down.” Mark growled once more. Sean looked down at Wren’s pale skin, reluctantly placed her head on the floor. 

Mark bent down to hoist her up again, his hand reaching for her injured one and pulling it up. Wren groaned again, her skin flushing red in pain. 

“Mark!” Sean yelled instinctively. 

“She’ll be fine.” Mark began pulling Wren up the stairs, leaving Sean behind. Sean began bounding up after him.

“Please, I think she needs to go to the emergency room.” 

“I said she’s fine.” Mark didn’t even look at him as they entered the apartment. Sean gave one last look at Wren as Mark dragged her up the stairs. Her eyes were blank, clouded over with alcohol. 

Sean tried to follow but wasn’t able to make it up the stairs. He watched as Mark pulled her into the bedroom, hearing the door locking, before passing out himself half way up the staircase.

\---

“Did you tell him anything?” Mark demanded angrily as he threw Wren onto the bed. She just groaned in response, turning her body away from him as she pulled her knees into her chest. 

Mark knew alcohol only made his rage worse, which is why he usually didn’t drink, but it was too late now. Sean was angering him more and more; didn’t he know that Wren was his? 

He grabbed Wren’s injured hand, yanking her up into a sitting position. She yelped, some of her awareness returning. 

“Did you tell Sean about us?” Mark was getting closer and closer to yelling, but not doing so as to not raise any unwanted attention from Sean. 

“I…” Wren couldn’t answer. “I don’t remember.” Mark knew she wasn’t in the state to lie, she was barely able to look at him straight as her mind faded in and out. 

“Just remember, you are mine. Mine and no one else’s.” Mark pushed his body weight against hers, eliciting another whimper. Mark, grabbed her wrists, knowing well she was in no state to fight, but wanted to anyway. She needed to know that she was his, his and his alone. Not Sean’s, not anyone’s but his. 

Wren scrambled to get out from underneath him but it was useless. From this close he could feel her heart racing. Her eyes, which were unable to focus a minute ago, were now filled with raw fear.

Mark grabbed the waistband of her jeans, pulling them down in a swift motion, his following. She tried to push her uninjured palm against his chest, but it was useless. She might as well have been pushing a boulder with one hand. 

Wren shrieked as Mark entered her again, his hand flew to her mouth. He pushed himself in and out of her repeatedly, as her body went limp under his. She had passed out. Mark finished with a groan, collapsing by her side. His arm went around her body before he too fell into a deep, drunken slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a lot of dark shit recently, wow...  
> If it's too much I can tone it down, just let me know :)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

Sean felt someone nudge his side. He groaned, turning away from whoever was trying to wake him. 

“Wake up ya Irish bastard.” It was Mark.

“Jeez, just leave me alone.” Sean tried to sit up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then noticed he was lying on a staircase and then the memories began floating in chunks back. Sean was only able to remember little bits, Wren falling, Mark taking her home, Wren throwing up, Mark taking her upstairs. 

“Sorry about last night.” Mark helped Sean to his feet. “I drank a few too many beers and I got a little defensive.” 

“You don’t say.” Sean groaned, shielding his eyes from the light filtering in from the living room below him. “Hey, is Wren okay?” 

“Yeah, she’s just sleeping upstairs, might be a while.” Mark chuckled. 

“Okay.” Sean felt a bad feeling in the back of his mind, unable to place a finger on it. Suddenly, a wave a nausea rumbled through him; maybe that had been the feeling? 

“Fuck.” Sean stumbled down the stairs, collapsing on the couch. “I need an aspirin.” 

“One second.” Mark laughed lightly again, leaving to the kitchen. Sean was left alone with his thoughts, still trying to remember the events of the previous night. After a bit, he gave up. All it did was make his headache worse.

Mark returned with a glass of water and two white pills. Sean took them with a nod, gulping the entire glass with the pain killers. Just as he finished he heard a noise at the top of the stairs. He turned his head to look up them, Wren stood there, rubbing her eyes, the same clothes as the previous night on her. She looked a little worse for wear than he assumed he looked. Then again she had gotten the most drunk.

She smiled down at them both, only Wren knew it was fake. She walked slowly down the stairs, one step at a time. 

“I guess aspirin for you too?” Mark asked, not needing an answer as he left back to kitchen. He returned just as Wren made it to the bottom of the stairs and sat on a different couch by Sean. He handed Wren not two pills, but three. One of them was the same Plan B Wren recognized from yesterday. She quickly took them all together, not wanting Jack to know what she was taking. 

“Long night, huh.” Jack laughed.

“Tell me about it.” Wren let her head fall back, shutting her eyes. “I could really do with some pizza right now.”

“I’ll order some.” Mark placed a hand on her shoulder. “Thin crust with just cheese, right?” 

“Perfect.” Wren had learnt to stop being shocked when Mark knew her favorite things, it had become the norm at this point, 

“Can we have one with pineapple too?” Jack added.

“Sure.” Mark pulled out his phone and stepped into the kitchen once more to order. 

As soon as Mark was out of ear’s range, Jack turned to her.

“Wren, is everything okay with you and Mark?” Wren looked at her feet which she had now tucked onto the couch as well. 

“Yeah, he’s just a little defensive when he gets drunk.” Wren forced herself to look at Jack and give as honest of smile as she could. It hurt to see his concern in his face, is eyebrows scrunched together as he watched her. “Other than that he’s a great boyfriend.” Wren was shocked at how easily that came out, it was almost as though she was forcing herself to believe it. 

“Yeah.” Jack seemed to relax, his troubled expression morphing into a more content one. “Just please feel free to tell me if anything is wrong.”

 _You can tell him._ Wren’s mind was in another battle. _It’s a trap, Mark set him up to ask. You’ll just make it worse if you tell him._

“Wren?” Jack asked, waving his hand in front of her face. “You there?” 

“Sorry, I just spaced out for a bit.” Wren looked back up to Jack. “What were you saying?”

“I was just asking you about pineapples on pizza. It’s just a long debate I’ve found with many people.” Wren smiled, this time genuinely, at his response. Jack was so kind, so pure. 

“I guess it’s okay, like I won’t say no if someone offers it to me but I wouldn’t order it.” 

“Hmmm, I guess we can’t be friends then.” Sean jokingly frowned, crossed his arms and pointed his nose away snobbishly. Wren’s smile grew into a laugh. Jack turned back to her, smiling as well. 

“Pizza’s on its way.” Mark returned to the living room. “How bout a game while we wait?” 

“Sure!” Sean said enthusiastically.

\---

The next half an hour the three of them spent playing Mario Kart. Wren hadn’t played for years so it took her a bit to get the hang of it again. Just as the door bell rang Wren had crossed the finished first, throwing her hands up in the air in victory.

“Take that!” Wren shouted. The doorbell rang again. “I’ll get it!” Wren got up as Mark still turned his remote back in forth besides her, racing against Sean. 

Wren put down her remote down as went to the door. She grabbed the wallet by the entrance on a small stand and took a key to unlock the door. It didn’t even dawn on her to try to run, she knew she couldn’t get far anyway. 

A twenty-something pizza guy stood in the door way. 

“One large cheese and one pineapple?” He asked, looking down at the receipt, bored as he read out the order. He looked up and saw Wren standing in the doorway. 

“How much?” Wren asked, fiddling with Mark’s wallet. 

“Sixteen bucks thirty, gorgeous.” Wren looked up at him, slightly stunned at his words. 

“Ummm.” Wren pulled out a twenty and handed it to him. “Keep the change.” Wren tried to close the door as she took the pizzas out his hand but the man held it open. 

“Anyone else home?” The pizza man smirked down at her as she gulped. 

Before she could respond, she felt Mark’s heavy hand on her shoulder. 

“I’d fuck off before I smash your ugly face against this door frame.” Mark growled at him. 

“Jesus dude, I was just talking to your girlfriend. Chill…” Mark pushed Wren to the side, grabbing the pizza man’s collar. 

“Don’t tell me to fucking chill.” Mark pushed the man’s back against the wall across the hall. 

“Mark!” Wren shouted at him, her voice rough. 

“Jeez Mark!” Jack came through the doorway after Wren, trying to get Mark to drop the man but Mark’s grip wouldn’t falter. He began to raise his fist. 

“Mark please, he wasn’t doing anything.” Wren pleaded. 

“Yeah man…” The pizza guy started but was cut off by a sharp punch to the face. 

“Mark! Stop it!” Jack jumped to Mark, pulling his shoulders to get him away from the man. Eventually, Mark dropped him to the floor. The pizza man was running down the stairs faster than any of them could blink.

“What’s gotten into you Mark?” Jack was angry, his eyes burning at his friend. 

“I just can’t stand when people treat Wren that way.” Mark clenched and released his fists repetitively, calming himself down. 

“Let’s just go inside.” Jack sighed, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more violence! wow! when will I stop? I don't fucking know! oof, hope you guys are enjoying still though
> 
> also I call sean sean when Mark is talking with him but jack when its Wren cause I feel it just works better?? If you get what I mean...


	15. Chapter 15

It took a while for the mood to lighten again after the incident with the pizza man. Jack kept glancing over to Wren who was scarfing down pizza ad though she hadn’t eaten in days. Little did he know that Wren had actually had not had a real meal in days. 

It was Jack who tried to start a conversation first. 

“I heard some more people are coming here for that YouTube thing Tuesday, right?” He asked, still hesitantly glancing between the two of them. “You’re still doing that, right?” 

“Yeah, you too right?” Mark smiled. The tone shifted slightly, easing the mood back to the calm before the pizza. 

“Of course.” 

“What is it?” Wren asked, trying to understand what they were going on about. 

“YouTube is doing a big meeting thing with a bunch of creators. I’m not really sure what they are going to do but I’m guessing its going to be a waste of time. Usually when they do things like this its about ads or something else boring.” Jack rolled his eyes. 

“How bout a party after with everyone?” Mark added. “That’d probably be more interesting for everyone.”

“That’d be great!” Jack grinned at Wren. She tried to give him a smile back, her mouth full of pizza.

“What about today?” Wren asked, wanting the mood to stay positive to ensure no more anger outbreaks. 

“I need to shoot some videos with Sean. Want to watch? You can clean yourself up first upstairs first too, we’ll wait.” Mark stated, his voice calmer than she had heard in a while 

“Sure.”

\---

Wren sat on a spinney chair in the corner of Mark’s filming room, forcing herself not to think of what happened last time she was in there. 

First was Jack’s video. After a few attempts Jack had of starting his intro which he had shown her in the Mexican restaurant yesterday, they began. 

They played some bomb disposal game which had one of them read a manual to another who was diffusing a bomb on their screen. Mark seemed to get frustrated a few times but was always able to calm down in front of the camera. After an hour of yelling and laughter, coming both from the colorful haired men in front of the camera and Wren on the chair, they finished. 

After turning of the camera they looked back at Wren. 

“What did you think?” Mark asked, walking over to Wren on the chair. 

“You guys a pretty funny.” Wren smiled a genuine smile to them both. 

“Only pretty funny?” Mark joked, emphasis on the “only”. He grabbed her sides from the chair. Out of instinct she yelped in fear. _Of course Jack knows about Mark’s abuse. He’s just going to watch as he hurts me, as he…_ Wren wanted to cry. 

Mark squeezed her sides, and to her surprise, tickled her. Wren’s fear remained but her laughter concealed it. 

“Stop! Stop!” Wren half shrieked, half laughed. 

“Only if you say please.” Mark continued his only ever innocent torment. 

“Please! Please stop!” Mark’s hands released her sides. Wren’s weight fell back into the chair.

“Okay, you guys were really funny. And I’m _completely_ serious.” Wren smiled. She noticed Jack spin in his own chair, rolling his eyes while his own grin betrayed him.

“You guys are a cute couple.” He stated. Wren’s heart dropped a little, her lips hopefully not visibly drooping as Jack’s comment hacked into her chest. Mark smiled down at Wren, almost telling her to do the same, so she did.

\---

Mark’s video was a little more involved than Jack’s, having the both of them on a couch and answering strange questions. They used a sort electric ball that buzzed at random to pass back and forth which couldn’t be given to the next person if you hadn’t answered the question. 

Wren watched across from them, adjusting the camera with Mark’s directions to follow them as the electric ball shocked them, causing either one to often jump out of frame. Wren didn’t nearly enjoy this video to watch as much. Every time the little sphere went off, causing Mark or Jack to scream and laugh simultaneously, Wren jumped as well. A few times, especially at the beginning, her own hand flew to the band of metal around her neck as their muscles contracted from the shocks.

Wren stood tense, not relaxing until the camera was off and the ball was put away. 

“You good?” Jack asked as Mark packed away the camera. “You look a little pale.” 

“I’m just a little tired.” As she said that her hand unconsciously went to collar around her neck, the metal slipping under her fingers. 

“Don’t you want to take that off? It looks nice but doesn’t seem to be very comfortable.” Jack smiled, his Irish accent filled with a strange, kind sympathy.

“No.” Wren said quickly responded as she saw Mark give her a deadly stare over Jack’s shoulder. Jack began to open his mouth to say something again but Mark cut him off.

“Hey Sean, can you help me out with putting this away?” 

“Sure!” Jack gave Wren another contagious grin before turning to Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many chapters in one day! I'm supposed to be studying... oops... I just have a lot of ideas right now :)
> 
> hopefully everyone is still enjoying this story though!


	16. Chapter 16

The day came and went. Mark had Wren sleep in the same bed as him, his arm hanging lazily over his body as Wren fought back fits of panic. She knew Jack was just a few feet down the hall, sleeping, but she knew it would be no use trying to go to him. So she just lay there. Eventually she drifted off, not even realizing it until she woke up. 

Wren felt lighter than she had the previous night, realizing Mark’s arm wasn’t on top of her anymore. She sat, up slightly excited as well as nervous. Wren noticed a small note on the bedside table.

 _Off to the supermarket to grab some stuff for the party tonight XXX_ Wren read. She stood up, walking out of the bedroom and instantly darted to the front door. It seemed as though Jack wasn’t here either. She tried the door handle. Unsurprisingly, it was locked. 

Wren sighed and walked back to the room. She went into the bathroom, stripping off the clothes of two days and turning on the hot water.

\---

Sean noticed a small piece of paper slipped under his door after waking up. He forced his way out of bed, jet leg still having its grip on his sleeping schedule.

 _Out getting some stuff from the supermarket for tonight. Will be back by nine thirty._ Sean read. 

“Oh yeah, that.” Sean rubbed his eyes. He stumbled over a suitcase while reaching for the curtains.

“Fuck.” Sean groaned. “Fuck this.” 

Sean walked back to the door, paying attention as not to trip over anything again. In his half awakened state, he made his way to Mark’s room where he had been told the shower was. He knocked quietly on the half open door. There was no response so he pushed the door open fully, stepping into the room. There was no sound coming from the bathroom either.

 _Wren must have gone with Mark to the supermarket._ Sean thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes, blindly opening the bathroom door and walking in. 

He heard a sharp inhale and as he looked up, he saw Wren. She was naked besides the towel she was desperately trying to cover herself with. Instantly he noticed something wrong. Along Wren’s chest and upper legs were an array of deep purple bruises, some of them older than others. Additionally, he noticed a few deep lacerations on her stomach along with more bruises around her neck and face. Though what shocked Sean most were her eyes; the were not filled with any embarrassment, but with a deep terror.  
“Shit sorry! Sorry!” Sean shielded his eyes, turning straight out of the bathroom again. Sean took a minute to comprehend everything. Was this Mark’s doing? Had his suspicions been warranted. 

“Fucking hell.” Sean mumbled under his breath. He stumbled out of the room, in shock. “Jesus…” 

Just as Sean reached the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened. Mark walked into the living room, arms filled with paper bags. 

“Hey Sean, can you give me a hand?” Mark smiled widely.

Sean hesitated, still in a daze.

“Earth to Sean, a little help here?” Mark chuckled. 

“Yeah, okay.” Sean stepped slowly towards him, taking a few bags from his hands nervously. 

“Everything alright?” Mark asked as they set down the bags on the kitchen counter. 

“Yeah, just jetlag.” Sean responded, watching Mark from the corner of his eye as they began unpacking. 

It took a minute of silence until everything was unpacked. There was a variety of drinks, both alcoholic and not, along with food.

“Is Wren still asleep?” Mark asked.

“No.” Sean felt his heart racing. 

_Did he tell him something?_ Mark asked himself. _He’s acting very strange._ He began to also feel his pulse increasing, his anger rising.

“Sean I need to tell you something. It’s very serious and you cannot tell Wren I told you.” Mark’s mind was racing. _Maybe he isn’t trying to take her away…_ But Mark couldn’t keep the thoughts away. 

Sean looked out of the kitchen, once again unsure of how to proceed. Mark began talking anyway. 

“Well, last week, Wren and I had gone out for dinner but we got into a little fight.” Mark was making things up on the spot. Sean listened, still hesitant. 

“And things got a little rough. She stormed out of the restaurant, I didn’t know what to do. I was angry as well so I just ended up letting her go.” 

Sean stayed still as Mark paused. _Is he not buying it? Does he know something?_ Mark forced himself to calm down.

“Eventually I felt bad, I mean it was my fault. And… oh God.” Mark put his face in his palms. Sean’s eyes widened, he had never seen Mark like this. 

“And… by the time I went after her, she should have already made it home. But the thing was, she hadn’t. By the time I got back here, no one was home and I panicked. I thought something had happened to her, and fuck... I wanted to be wrong, I wanted her to just have gone to blow off some steam, but…” Mark forced out another pained groan. 

“But it was bad, so bad. By the time I found her, she was in an alley. Some guys…they… Fuck… I shouldn’t have gotten angry then, it was all my fault.” 

Sean noticed Mark had begun crying through his screwed shut lids. 

“Shhh, shhh. It wasn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself for those fucked up men.” Sean comforted Mark. 

_is that what happened… Jesus…_ Sean put his arm around Mark’s shoulder, comforting his friend. He hated believing Mark was showing any violence against Wren, now he knew how much he loved her. 

After a while Mark stopped shivering, he looked up at Sean, smiled and walked to the sink. Just then they heard Wren walk down the stairs. Turning to her, Sean saw a kind smile on her face which both he and Mark returned. 

“How bout’ we go for the YouTube thing, Sean?” Mark looked up from Wren to Sean. 

“Oh, yeah…” Sean grinned. “Forgot about that. Let me take a quick shower and I’ll be right down.” Sean began moving to the stairs. 

“Sure!” Mark responded. “Just be down in fifteen minutes. And Wren, will you be okay with beginning set up for tonight?” Wren nodded with a small smile. 

Sean looked back at the two of them. As Mark wrapped his arm around Wren and placed a kiss on her forehead, Sean felt a twinge in his chest. He still felt like something was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at steadily uploading these, am I...
> 
> anyway, hopefully its good? and you enjoyed? 
> 
> any feedback is good feedback :)


	17. Chapter 17

Wren waited until Mark and Jack left before she had her latest break down. 

“You could have saved yourself if you just talked to Jack!” Wren talked to herself, grabbing her hair in her hands as tears streamed form her eyes. “You fucking idiot!”

She sat curled on the couch for a while, crying herself out and then a little, until standing up. Wren walked to the door, trying the handle knowing well it would be locked. And it was.

Wren just stood staring at the door knowing how close she was to freedom. She scoffed at the thought that literally a step away she could be gone but she couldn’t do it. She wasn’t even sure that if the door opened she could make herself leave. Wren didn’t want to know how Mark would respond to finding her again after she ran away. Just the thought made her shiver. 

After another minute, Wren turned away from the door and began walking to the kitchen. She saw a mountain of plastic bags filled with a variety of party goods. Wren sighed and began unpacking the bags.

“You could’ve at least helped me out a little bit asshole.” Wren whispered to herself. “I mean this is your fucking party not mine.”

The majority of the bags’ contents were snacks but two of them were just filled with alcohol.

“Jeez, how much is he planning that people will drink?” Wren talked to herself again. Recently she noticed that she had been doing that a lot as to keep herself relatively sane. 

Wren began setting out the alcohol on the counter, making an easy-to-access arrangement as a makeshift bar. She found plastic cups in another bag, setting them up next to the bottle. She tried to think of the last time she went to a house party. Erin suddenly popped into her mind, that had been the last house party she went to. She felt like crying again but no tears came. 

She collected herself again and continued setting up. After about half an hour she had put everything away or put it out on the table and counters. Wren looked back, actually proud of how she had made a bunch of chips, store bought cookies and booze look okay with the cheap disposable silverware, plates and cups Mark had bought. 

Wren took one more glance at the alcohol before shaking her head and grabbing the closest bottle: Smirnoff Vodka. She scoffed, remembering the times she had gotten shit faced on this stuff. It was always cheap and relatively easy to take, well as easy as hard liquors were. She twisted off the screw top and poured some in a red cup, taking a slightly larger than usual shot. 

The liquor made its way down her throat in the usual fiery fashion, causing a shiver to rise up her spine. Wren breathed out sharply and coughed before feeling the warmth of the liquor in her stomach. She put the bottle down, reattaching the cap to make sure she wouldn’t drink more before making her way upstairs. Wren just wanted to nap.

She began moving towards Mark’s room where she usually stayed but stopped before she entered. Wren turned to look at the end of the hallway and saw Jack’s bedroom. Mindlessly, Wren began to step towards the open door. 

Inside was a bit of a mess with clothing half in and half out of his suitcase. His bed was in a similar state of disarray. The blinds were open just a bit to allow some light to filter in, giving everything a soft glow. 

Wren continued walking to the unmade bed and sat down on it. It sunk slightly under her weight. She could smell Jack on it, calming her instantly. She lay on his pillow; it felt softer, comfier, better than anything she had felt over this hellish time she found herself in. 

Instantly Wren felt herself dozing off. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

\---

Wren was awoken by the sound of the downstairs door opening a set of footsteps. She turned in the bed, trying to fall back asleep.

“Wren, we’re back!” She darted up, breaking her dazed state at Mark’s voice. 

“Shit, shit.” Wren whispered to herself when saw she was in Jack’s room. Panicked, she jumped out of the bed, ruffling the blankets to hide that she had been there. 

Wren rushed out of the room into Mark’s hoping that he wouldn’t notice the sound of her hurried footsteps. 

“Are you upstairs?” Mark asked loudly. Wren sighed in relief as she jumped into Mark’s bed, now knowing he didn’t notice her rushing from Jack’s room to his.

“Yup!” Wren exclaimed, surprised at how rough her voice sounded. Her throat was still not recovered. Again she was reminded of the electric band around her neck and the fear which has dissipated being in Jack’s room returned. 

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs so Wren delved in Mark’s bed. She had decided to pretend she had been napping here to explain why she was in his room. 

Just as she pulled the blankets over her a red mess of hair poked into the room. Mark smiled upon seeing her, walking into the room.

“Were you sleeping? Sorry if I woke you.” Mark sat on the side of the bed. 

“No it’s okay.” Wren forced a smile back. “I should probably get ready for the party now anyway.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Mark pulled his hand out and placed it on Wren’s arm. She flinched automatically but Mark didn’t seem to notice. “Nice job with setting up, by the way! Sometimes things really just need a woman’s touch.”

Mark rubbed Wren’s arm before standing up.

“Now get ready, the guests will be here soon.” He said before leaving Wren alone in the room. 

Wren got out of bed as soon as Mark was gone, wanting to leave that bed as quick as possible. 

She walked over to the cabinet of clothes, picking out a nice navy blue dress she had picked up at the mall with Mark. It had a few retro style, white flowers winding up the side which is what really drew her to it. She picked a nice pair of white sneakers to go with it. 

After a short shower and makeup session, Wren made her way downstairs in her new outfit. If the situation had been any different, she would’ve felt confident and beautiful but now she just wanted to go back upstairs. She saw Mark and Jack in the kitchen, both eating something from one of the bowls she had set up earlier. 

“Hey, Wren! Great job with all this!” Jack said in his usual loud and excited fashion from the kitchen. Wren smiled and forced herself past the makeshift bar into the kitchen with the two of them. 

Mark opened his mouth to say something but the doorbell interrupted him. 

“Oh that must be the first guests, go press the button on the wall to let them in, Wren.” Mark said in replacement of whatever he was going to announce earlier. Wren smiled and nodded, walking over to the door to press a small button below a screen. It showed who was downstairs waiting to be buzzed in. 

Somehow she recognized a few of them, not quite knowing their names but knowing the faces. One had curly brown hair that went over his forehead; another had a similar hair style but with black straight hair. With the pair with alike hairstyles stood a man with almost white hair and blue eyes and one guy with long curly hair that passed his ears. Two women were with them as well: one blond and one brunette. 

Wren buzzed them in, happy to have some women come as well. 

She returned to the kitchen where Mark was fiddling with a stereo and Jack was eating more chips. 

“So is everyone on YouTube or something?” Wren asked Jack. 

“Almost everyone. Amy, who I think is coming, helps film some of Mark’s videos on occasion. I think they used to date but now they are just more work acquaintances, I guess.” Jack stated. 

“Oh.” Wren responded. Just then music began to filter through the room. She didn’t recognize the song but she did like it; not to “pop” but still had a good enough beat to work for a party. 

Less than a minute later they heard a knock on the door. This time Mark went to open it, letting in the guests. 

“Let’s get this party started!” Jack joked, handing a beer to Wren. “Hey, I’ll introduce you to some people.” 

“Sure.” Wren smiled as genuine smile, which she found only able to do around Jack now a days. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more shit writing!
> 
> is this too slow? it's probably too slow... I'm bad at this...
> 
> also, I realize I basically only introduce the new characters by their hair... oops


	18. Chapter 18

“Hi Wren, nice to meet you.” The curly brown haired man that Wren had seen through the camera earlier. Jack had introduced him as Daniel but he insisted to just call him Dan. They shook hands before he was called over by his friend with the similar hair style who Jack stated was Phil. 

Another group of people had entered as well, some of them also having brightly colored hair which glowed in the dimly lit apartment similar to Jack’s, Mark’s and her own. It seemed to be a popular thing among YouTube people. Just as Jack began to excitedly pull Wren to the new group of people she felt another hand tug her a different way. 

Wren’s moment of happiness that she felt with Jack dissipated as she turned to see Mark with an agitated look on his face. Jack also turned around, let go of Wren and smiled. 

“Sorry Mark, just stealing your girlfriend for a second to introduce her to some people.” Jack bounced happily; he really was in his element at a party. 

“Thanks, Sean.” Mark gave Jack a smile that Wren knew was forced. Jack didn’t seem to think so as he turned away and walked towards a small group sitting on the couch with plastic cups in hand. 

Wren felt herself being pulled by Mark into the kitchen were currently no one was. 

“What were you doing with him?” Mark demanded, keeping his voice down. 

“Just as he said, he was introducing me to people.” Wren was surprised by her own confidence, perhaps stemming from the fact that Mark couldn’t do anything in his full apartment. Even so, Mark gripped Wren’s arm harder and more painfully. Wren gasped but Mark’s stare kept her from reacting more. 

Out of the blue someone called out Mark’s name. They both turned to see a man with blue-green hair waving from the living room. 

“Hey Ethan!” Mark’s demeanor suddenly changed as he shouted back to his friend. He turned back to Wren once more. “We’ll talk about this later.” Mark growled before letting his grip on her arm go and walking away. 

Wren rubbed the spot where he was gripping her, trying to get the blood flowing again. She turned to the counter behind her, leaning against it just to take a breath in and out before returning to the party. 

Upon turning back around she knocked into the blond man with piercing blue eyes she had seen on the screen earlier. Wren let out a gasp as she bumped into the man, causing him to spill his drink. She quickly let go, hoping Mark didn’t see. 

“Sorry, sorry…” Wren muttered. “I’ll get a towel…” 

“It’s no problem.” The man smiled at her kindly as he spoke to her in an accented voice. “It was my fault I snuck in here and scared you. And about the drink, I needed a new one anyway.” 

Wren smiled hesitantly, hoping Mark was still occupied with Ethan. 

“I’m Felix, by the way. You might know me already from YouTube.” He offered Wren his hand.

“Wren, and no, sorry. I have no idea who you are.” She responded as a joke while taking his hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

“You’re Mark’s girlfriend, right?” Felix asked as they ended the handshake. 

“I guess.” Wren forced a laugh, quickly realizing that if she didn’t her response may have come off as odd. Felix laughed as well. 

“How bout’ I get you a drink then, as an apology for scaring you.” Felix took two cups from the makeshift bar and began pouring something together. Somehow a cocktail shaker had made its way to the “bar” and Felix was now using it. Wren watched, actually enjoying Felix’s company. 

Felix took the top off to pour the drinks, trying to place it on the counter but the metal cap missed, clattering loudly to the floor. Wren jumped at the sound. 

“I’ll get that.” Wren leaned over to pick it off from the ground, confused by how he dropped it in the first place. His deliberate action of putting it so far from the edge that it would have to fall was odd. Perhaps he had already had too much to drink.

“Sorry, I’m jetlagged, clumsy and a bit drunk. Not a good combination.” Felix laughed as she got back up. He had finished the two drinks and handed one to Wren. 

“That’s alright.” Wren smiled. _I guess I was right. Nothing weird._

Wren walked with Felix as he moved out of the kitchen into the dimmer living room. He walked towards the stairs, leaning against the glass banister while sipping his drink. Wren took a taste of hers as well as she reached him. She was surprised at how good it tasted.

“Hope it’s to your liking.” Felix grinned at her. 

“It’s really nice, actually.” Wren swigged a little more. There was just enough alcohol to make her stomach warm but not enough to burn the back of her throat. 

“What do you mean, actually? Were you expecting a bad drink?” Felix joked. 

“You don’t really look like the cocktail type.” Wren retorted with another joke. 

“Well I’m offended.” Felix chuckled. 

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Wren began talking again. She wanted to seem busy so Mark wouldn’t try to pull her away again.

“You said you were jetlagged, where are you from?” Wren asked, almost halfway through her drink.

“I’m originally from Sweden, if you couldn’t tell by the accent.” Felix responded, putting on his accent particularly thick as he finished his statement. Wren smiled. “But I live in England now, Brighton actually.” 

“I heard England’s nice.” 

“A bit cloudy, but yeah, nice. What about you?”

“I’m from around here, but I live with Mark now.” Wren surprised herself with how smoothly the lies dripped from her mouth. It was like they were now officially her life. 

“I’m surprised he could get a beautiful girl like you. Are you sure he didn’t just kidnap you and force you to marry him or something?” Felix joked. Wren’s heart dropped to her stomach as she gave her most forced laugh that she had ever been made to give before chugging the rest of her drink to allow herself not to respond. 

“You really like it, don’t you?” Felix smiled strangely as she removed the now empty cup from her lips. This time, Wren felt that same odd feeling she had when she first met Mark emanating from Felix. “Would you like another one? I think there was still a bit leftover.” 

“Sure.” Wren didn’t know why she said yes. Most likely so she could drink as much as she could tonight and forget the pain she was in. 

“Just wait here, I’ll be back in a second.” Felix took her cup and returned to the bar. She watched as he poured her a drink from the same mixer. Then he began to take something from his pocket but before Wren could see what it was she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

To her relief it wasn’t Mark. She saw him across the room deeply engrossed in a group conversation. Instead, it was the blond girl she had seen on the screen.

“Hey, you must be Wren.” She offered her hand to shake. “I’m Amy.” 

“Mark’s ex.” Wren didn’t know why she just stated that so plainly, something was keeping her from lucidity and she assumed it was the alcohol. _Shit, I probably should have eaten something._ Wren internally face palmed; she knew she was a lightweight if she didn’t eat before drinking. “Sorry.” Wren muttered.

“It’s okay. I am his ex.” Amy chuckled. “I just wanted to see if everything was okay between the two of you. I mean, the reason I broke it off with him was his possessiveness. It was so overbearing sometimes.” 

Wren nodded.

“Is he treating you right?” Amy asked, concerned. 

Wren nodded again, this time with a forced smile. “He’s great.” Was all she could muster.

“He does seem a bit better.” Amy looked at Mark, still talking. “He used to not even let me be alone like this in a party. I guess he changed.” 

“I guess so.” Wren smiled again. 

“Hi Amy.” Felix was back with a new drink for Wren which she took quickly. “Sorry I didn’t get you one too.” 

“It’s fine.” Amy laughed. “Thanks for the party, Wren.” She waved a quick goodbye before walking away from them to the brunette girl. 

“What were you guys up to?” Felix asked.

“Just girl talk.” Wren thought this was an innocent enough white lie. 

“So not for me.” Felix chuckled.

“Nope.” Wren popped the p, feeling her tongue loosen the more she stood there. Wren looked at her drink and suddenly didn’t want any more. She tried to put it on the edge of the stairs and go walk to sit down but Felix grabbed her waist. 

“No, no. I made this especially for you.” He directed her wrist to put the cup back at her lips and begin drinking. She saw him tilt the cup up with his fingers to ensure she drank it all. “Now, let’s talk a little more.” 

Wren nodded, her tongue now feeling tied up in knots. Felix continued to chat with her but she couldn’t really make out what he was saying. She laughed when he did, smiled when he did and nodded at random intervals as his face began to move in and out of focus.

 _Did I really drink that much? This doesn’t even feel like drunkenness._ Wren thought to herself, quickly becoming unable to collect her thoughts in a coherent manner. 

Suddenly she felt her legs begin to give out. Right before she hit the floor she felt an arm slip under her arm pits. 

“Waaaitt…” Wren swayed, trying to return to her feet. The music around her sounded low and heavy, each loud boom shook her to her core. 

“Jeez, is she okay?” Wren heard another accented voice through the blur of sound surrounding her. But it wasn’t Felix, it was more… British? Wren’s vision went in and out as tried to lean against the glass banister she was still by. She made out a concerned face with curly hair as she squinted. 

“Dan?” She murmured.

“God, how much did she drink?” Dan tried to help Wren to her feet as well but she felt Felix pull her away.

“I’ll… her upsta…. and… bed. She ha…. a… oo many.” Wren could barely understand what he was saying anymore. 

Before she heard Dan retort with anything, Wren felt her being pulled up the stairs. Felix was going faster than she could manage and by the time they reached the top, she had fallen to the floor again.

“Get up.” Wren heard Felix snarl in her ear. “Now.” 

Wren tried but couldn’t. Felix seemed to say something else but Wren truly couldn’t understand. She tried to understand what was happening but her mind just could not come to itself. 

“I… can’t…” Wren managed to mumble. She felt a hand grab a fist full of her hair and pulling her to Mark’s bedroom. “Felix…” 

Wren tried to retort but kept slipping over the words. She half crawled, half got dragged into the room. Through blurred eyes Wren watched Felix from the floor as he walked back to the door they had come through, close it and lock it.

He grabbed Wren’s waist, throwing her over his shoulder. Wren finally began to piece together one and two and she realized what was happening. 

“No… please…” Wren began to claw at his back as Felix threw her on the bed. She tried to roll off but Felix got on top of her. She was able to make out a cruel smile under the blond mess of hair. 

“Mark can’t have you all to himself, can he.” Wren managed to hear Felix’s words. 

“Stop…Please Mark….” Wren jumbled her words together. She heard him sigh.

“Mark this, Mark that.” Wren watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and got real close to her face. He bit her ear as he growled to her. “Once I’m done with you, Mark will have nothing left.”

Wren felt the pressure on her already bruised chest lessen but before she could do anything about it, Felix’s hands went under her body, flipping her onto her stomach. 

“No…No….” Wren tried to force her mind back to lucidity, to yell, to fight, to do something, but it was hopeless.

“You liked that drink, huh.” Wren heard a belt unclasp. Fragmented memories surfaced in her extremely dazed state as pressed her down further on the mattress. “It had my own little special ingredient in it, good to see it’s working.” 

Wren now felt hands pull down her underwear to her knees, the bottom of her dress moving up her body quickly following. 

At this point Wren couldn’t even form words anymore and just began to incoherently beg. 

“Shut up.” Wren felt a hand tighten around her wrists behind her back, pulling at her shoulders painfully. 

Felix was now bare as well, Wren feeling him against her ass. 

“No…. Not…” Wren stuttered before her words returned to incoherence. 

“I said shut up.” 

Even through the drugs Wren felt the stab of pain as Felix slammed into her unused hole. He tore through her with moans as she squirmed under him. 

“How do you like it, bitch?” Felix pushed her further into the mattress. Wren felt her chest being squeezed as it became harder and harder to breath.

\---

“Will you excuse me for a second?” Mark asked politely to the group he was talking with.

He stood up and took a brief walk around his apartment. Instantly he knew something was wrong. Mark walked towards Sean who was now discussing something with Dan and Phil. 

“Hey Sean? Have you seen Wren anywhere?” Mark glanced around as he asked. 

“No, sorry.” Sean replied, noticing the worry on Mark’s face. “Maybe she just stepped outside for a breath of fresh air.”

“Wren?” Dan added. “She had a few to many so Felix brought her upstairs to her bed.” 

Mark nodded and turned to the stairs. He didn’t want to be too obvious about his hatred of Wren being alone and how upset he was with Felix for taking her upstairs without his permission. 

He noticed the door was closed to his room so he knocked. That’s when he heard it. Inside someone was groaning loudly alongside the tell tale squeak of his bed. 

“Wren open the fucking door!” Mark began banging loudly on the door as he tried the locked handle. “Wren!” 

Mark didn’t care if everyone downstairs was staring at him now, he just wanted Wren the fuck out of that room. He slammed his body into the door, once, twice, three times and then it broke. He didn’t even notice Sean and Dan running up behind him as he barreled into the dimly lit room. 

What he saw blinded him with rage. Under Felix’s almost bare body was a crying, terrified Wren. Felix barely had time to turn around to see Mark behind him before Mark had grabbed him and threw him to the floor. 

Wren barely moved farther than to curl up in a small ball while Mark grabbed Felix’s collar, lifting him from the ground. 

“Jesus fuck, Wren.” Wren heard Jack’s blurred voice as he ran into the room. He grabbed a blanket and covered her body before standing back in shock. He wanted to help her, to comfort her but didn’t think it was the appropriate time to do so.

Just as he turned around he saw Dan trying to pull Mark off of Felix who had somehow gotten his unbuttoned pants back over his junk. Dan’s attempts were hopeless as Mark slammed into Felix, causing both of them to crash through the glass railing and down to the second floor. 

The guests all screamed, ducking away from shards of glass as the fighting pair luckily fell onto a couch. Upstairs, Wren jolted at the noise. Jack couldn’t stand it any longer, he sat on the bed next to Wren and calmly rubbed her tense shoulders. She looked up at him trough dilated eyes, initially flinching at his touch.

Below, the fight continued. Mark was over Felix, punching him over and over again. Eventually they were able to get Mark off of him, bringing Felix out of the front door. All who were left now were Mark, Jack and Wren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow a lot happened gee...
> 
> disclaimer, again, felix (pewdiepie) is a really really good guy and I love him. this would NEVER happen in real life because this is fan FICTION emphasis on the FAKE FICTION part 
> 
> also I put all the youtubers I watch coming in the beginning and Mark's actual friends (which I don't really watch) coming later... I don't know it was just easier for me to organize that way and now you know who I watch :)
> 
> hopefully you don't think I'm top bat shit crazy now... oops


	19. Chapter 19

Wren saw Jack’s mouth move, she saw Mark run into the room, she watched as he pushed Jack away. Although she could see Mark’s lips move as he shook her shoulders, she couldn’t hear a word. Her head tilted as she tried understand the words coming out of Mark’s mouth as well as Jack’s as he tried to pull Mark away from her. Mark got up just as Wren’s vision began to fade, sizing up to Jack. 

_Are they yelling at each other? Why would they be doing that?_ Wren watched in silence, the blanket surrounding her body slipping off onto the floor, her body soon following.

With the thump Wren’s body made as she collapsed to the floor, Mark and Jack returned their attention to her.

“Wren…” She heard through the haze shrouding both her ability to hear and vision. “Wren!” She winced at the sound of one of the men’s loud voices, she couldn’t quite tell which. “Please, Wren. Answer me…” 

“Jack?” Wren croaked, her throat dry and painful. She felt a pair of hands under her arms, helping her sit up straight against the wall.

“Yeah it’s me.” Wren still couldn’t see beyond a fuzzy blur but could make out Jack’s Irish accent and the mop of green on his head. “Mark’s here too.” Wren turned her head excruciatingly to notice the outline of red that was Mark’s head. 

“Hmmmm…” Wren’s eyes fluttered closed and she began to slip to the floor again. 

“Wren!” She felt a sharp pain in her cheek as her head snapped back. 

“Jesus Mark! What the fuck!” Jack shouted. _Mark hit me? I guess that’s normal._

“Wake up Wren!” She felt her shoulders being shook again along with Mark yelling at her. Wren tried to lift her arms to push him away. 

“Stop…. Please…. I’m sorry….” Wren’s vision had begun to return as she muttered to herself.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. Wren, this wasn’t your fault.” Jack’s voice stood in stark contrast to Mark’s shouting and shaking. “Mark, let her go.” 

Wren felt Mark’s grip falter on her shoulders, soon letting her go all together. 

“I really think we should bring her to the hospital, Mark.” Jack stated. Wren agonizingly turned her head once more, this time towards Jack. She could now see that he was kneeling in front of her, a concerned look on his face. Wren blinked a few times, letting Jack’s words come to her.

“No hospital.” Wren managed, barely. She knew how Mark wouldn’t want her going to the hospital; all those doctors could easily figure out something was wrong extending just from this incident. She couldn’t let Mark hurt anyone else to keep her from getting taken away, especially Jack. 

“But Wren…” Jack looked desperate.

“You heard her.” Mark interrupted. 

“No more touching.” Wren continued, honestly this time as she genuinely wanted to just get away from anymore hands. Jack groaned, head in his hands; he looked like he was in pain. 

“I understand.” Jack said sadly. 

“I just want to sleep.” Wren, again honest.

“Of course.” Jack was to distracted with Wren’s state to notice Mark’s angry glares at both him and Wren. “I’m going to help you on the bed, so don’t worry, it’s just me and Mark.” 

“Not Mark.” Wren didn’t even realize what she said until after the words had left her mouth. 

Neither Jack or Mark replied to her barely lucid request. Wren wasn’t even sure they heard her as she felt two pairs of arms under hers, automatically flinching with the little energy she had. Little did she know that they both were taking her little statement, although differently, very seriously.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Wren heard Jack’s comforting voice as they let her down on the mattress. Suddenly, the mix between Mark and Felix’s scent hit her simultaneously, instantly returning unwanted memories. 

“No…. No….” Wren tried to pull herself off the bed again, almost collapsing to the floor once more if the two men hadn’t caught her. “Not here… please…” 

“Oh God, I’m stupid. Sorry, sorry.” Jack apologized, again looking sad and sympathetic. Mark, on the other hand, looked a lot angrier and impatient. “You can stay in mine, is that alright?”

Wren nodded. She didn’t even think about Mark’s reaction at this point, mostly as her conscious was slipping once again.

The last thing she remembered was being lifted once again, a soft, nice smelling pillow under her head, and then empty darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! more stuff!  
> I'm not 100% sure about this chapter as it seems to me to be very over the top and a shit ton of fainting but maybe its not complete crap in other people's eyes?
> 
> also thanks for those leaving comments! :) helps keep me motivated!


	20. Chapter 20

“Fuck.” Was the first thing Wren groaned as she woke up. 

“Nice to see you too.” Wren heard Mark’s voice which sounded way too loud as it reverberated through her skull. She fluttered her eyes open, wincing as the bright morning light filtered in from between the half-open curtains. 

Wren turned her head away from the light, but was confronted by a stabbing sensation in her gut. In response, a guttural, pained moan was emitted from her chest.

“Jeez Wren, you should’ve been more careful.” Mark continued. Wren couldn’t see him but felt his hand grab her waist, excruciatingly turning her on her back in a single, swift movement. She groaned again, Mark returned with an annoyed sigh. “If you hadn’t insisted on staying alone none of this would’ve happened.” 

“I didn’t…” Wren began, realizing quickly her mistake. She instantly drew back into a defense positon, her hands moving to cover her face as Mark stepped closer. 

“Just forget about it.” Mark rubbed his temples. Wren wished that was exactly what she could do but knew that wasn’t going to happen any time soon, but she nodded anyway.

“Do you want some breakfast?” Mark’s sudden change in attitude surprised her, just as it always had. 

“Not really, but thank you.” Wren responded honestly, her voice barely holding up. In reality she wanted to cry and never leave Jack’s bed. She felt comforted with his surrounding scent. Suddenly she panicked, _Where was Jack? Did Mark hurt him, or worse?_

“Do you at least want to go downstairs?” Mark questioned, interrupting her sudden dread. 

Wren nodded, her throat dry. 

“Okay, I’ll help you up.” Before Wren could retort, Mark’s arms were under hers and were lifting her from the bed. The pain was so intense, Wren shrieked. Her head pounded along with the piercing stabs in her gut. Wren’s vision blurred both from the tears that had broken through along with the dizzying headache she was experiencing.

“Mark! Is everything okay!” Wren heard Jack’s voice following the slam of the door opening. Mark put her back on the bed and Wren moaned again, curling up into a ball while gripping at her stomach.

“I was just helping her up and then she freaked out! I don’t know!” Mark yelled back, Wren hearing panic in his voice for the first time. 

“She must be injured, please let’s bring her to a hospital!” Jack spoke again, panicking as well. 

“I’m fine.” Wren forced through clenched teeth, pulling herself painfully up out of her balled position. She was at least relived that Jack was okay. Somehow Wren managed to sit on the edge of her bed, feet just touching the floor. She looked up and to her surprise she saw two concerned faces instead of just Jack’s. 

“’I’m okay.” Wren was trying to reassure herself more than anyone else, forcing the tears to stop. She tried to stand up which in hindsight was a huge mistake. The instant she got half way up from the bed she stumbled forward, grabbing at her midriff, straight into Jack’s arms. “Fuck.” She repeated. 

“Sit down. Please don’t hurt yourself anymore.” Jack helped her back on the bed, leaning her against the pillow which he had just set up against the headboard. After the pain subsided to a dull ache, Wren looked back up at Jack and a now annoyed looking Mark. He obviously didn’t appreciate her falling into Jack’s arms and then his help. 

“I fucked up. I’m so sorry Mark.” Wren tried to begin damage control but she knew that the situation was not what needed to be fixed; it was her mind and body which needed the most duct tape. Mark didn’t respond, he just crossed his arms and stared down at his feet. 

“I’ll just go… over… ummm… Wren, I’m sorry… I’ll….” Jack stumbled over his words, unsure of what to do or say, as he pointed between her, Mark, and the door. “Sorry.” And with that Jack had left Mark and Wren alone.

“I…” Wren began, feeling the compulsive need to apologize over and over again to prevent Mark’s wrath. 

“Just stop.” Mark interrupted, running his hand through his hair. “I already told you to forget about it so shut up before I get upset again.” 

Wren nodded and forced an all to familiar smile onto her sore cheeks. 

“I’m going downstairs, just shout if you need anything.” Mark parted with that sentence, leaving the door ajar behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the most boring chapter i have ever written, I just needed something to transition into the next sequence of events (which tbh I don't even know what is...)
> 
> hope everyone is having a good day and enjoying this complete shit, dumbass chapter...


	21. Chapter 21

Wren was able to walk again the next morning, the pain now more like a distant throb. The damage was probably more severe than she was feeling but Mark’s abuse had numbed her to the point of detached unresponsiveness to any discomfort. 

The night before Mark insisted to bring Wren back to his bed as she was able to move around, with help that is, without collapsing. Mark had changed the bed sheets which now smelled neutral and fresh, but it didn’t help. She would’ve much rather stay in Jack’s bed. But of course she couldn’t display her desire to be alone, instead she had to insist to everyone that the best thing for her was to be sleeping in the same bed she was raped in, more than once, with the man who had kidnapped her, killed her friend and abused her almost everyday. 

After a night scattered with miniature, silent panic attacks while wrapped in Mark’s arms, Wren woke up alone. Although she wanted to stay in bed for as long as she could, avoiding any interaction with Mark or anyone else for that matter, Wren ignored herself. 

_Mark must be downstairs._ Wren thought, stretching and stepping out of bed. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She noticed that the bruising around her face had mostly dissipated, along with the redness peaking out from the silver collar still around her neck. She pulled up the oversized shirt Mark had insisted she wore to sleep to check the rest of her body. Unsurprisingly, they had not healed as well. Some of the gashes caused by the belt were still scabbed, others now ugly scars. The majority of the bruises were now a deep, ghastly yellow speckled with purple. Others were still a faded blue, much larger than the yellow ones. 

Wren sighed, wincing as she brought the shirt back down over her body. She then made her way out of the bedroom and towards the stairs, limping slightly. She saw the broken glass banister, though the shattered glass was no where to be found. 

At the top of the stairs Wren assessed the challenge ahead of her. It wasn’t going to be easy feat to make it down. She took in a deep breath, gripped the banister and began her descent. One step at a time, Wren moved herself closer to the ground floor. She watched her feet, ensuring that she didn’t trip over them.

“Morning!” Wren heard Jack’s voice a few steps away from where she was. She looked up to see him smiling, a large cup of coffee in hand. “Need some help?” 

“I’m good, but thanks.” Wren slowly made her way down the last few steps until she finally reached the bottom. 

“Want some coffee?” Jack asked with the smile still on his face. 

“Sure.” Wren followed Jack into the kitchen. The last time she had been down her was with Felix at the party. She gulped, feeling the anxiety that had recently developed in her chest. “Where’s Mark?”

“He got called back to the YouTube headquarters, apparently they needed to discuss something.” Jack answered, putting his cup down on the counter and reaching for the half-full pot of coffee. “Everything okay?” Jack asked, noticing her jitteriness as he poured her a cup of coffee.

“Yeah…” Wren unwittingly left her sentence open.

“You really don’t need to pretend everything’s alright, you know.” Jack gestured to sugar and cream on the counter. Wren nodded, Jack poured and stirred, handing her the steaming cup. “You’ve been through so much shit the past week. I mean after that night with Mark, then the party?” Wren let go of her mug, her breath hitching. The ceramic shattered over the floor. Jack jumped back to avoid the scalding hot coffee; Wren didn’t even notice as it burnt her bare feet.

“Mark… told you?” Wren wanted to cry. She thought that Jack didn’t know, that he might be able to help her, but she was wrong. He had known this entire time and he had just let it all happen. 

“Shit Wren, sorry. I forgot I wasn’t supposed to tell you that Mark, fuck, don’t cry, I’m so sorry.” Jack reached out to comfort Wren, who was now beginning to cry. 

“Sorry for what!” Wren began to yell, jumping away from Jack’s arms. She felt dazed, her head spinning in betrayal. “Sorry for Mark kidnapping me, killing my friend, raping me?” Wren listed, not thinking about any consequences. Jack stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide with dread.

“What… what are you saying?” Jack stuttered. 

“You know damn well, Jack.” Wren began to lower her voice into a breathless mix of crying and wheezing, exhausted and pained. She began to come to her senses again, realizing her mistake of yelling at Jack who would for sure tell Mark when he returned, but it was too late. She might as well finish. “He told you what he did to me, all the times he forced himself on me. The times he abused me to the point where I couldn’t walk.” As on queue, Wren’s knees gave way. She was just able to catch herself on the countertop, backing away from Jack as he tried to help.

“Now you’re just going to help him aren’t you…” Wren scoffed, her voice cracking. “Why wouldn’t you?” 

“Wren… I had no idea.” Jack covered ran his hands through his hair in despair. Wren stumbled back again as Jack tried to approach her. “Jesus, if I had known. He told me you got attacked after you two got in a fight and you ran away. God, all this time…” 

“You… didn’t…?” Wren covered her mouth as if to stop the horrors from coming out. Instead, tears began to flow from her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, fuck. We need to get the police.” Jack began pacing, pulling a phone out of his pocket. 

“No.” Wren said in tears. “They know; I think Mark payed them off. Trust me, I’ve already tried.” Jack put down the phone in defeat at Wren’s quailed words. “There’s nothing you can do that won’t get you hurt, or worse.” Wren shook her head. 

“I need to help you.” Jack said desperately. “Leave with me, we can hide out at a hotel or something until I can get tickets back to England, or anywhere.”

“Mark, he’ll kill us both if he finds out.” 

“We won’t let him find out then.” Jack began pacing around the kitchen. “Listen, go get your stuff and I’ll call a cab. We can leave right now.” 

“But what if Mark comes back while we are leaving?” Wren was shaking now. Everything was happening so fast she didn’t know how to act. 

“He shouldn’t be back for another hour, please Wren. I can’t let you stay here.” Jack turned to her, suddenly gripping her shoulders in desperation. “I knew something was wrong, I knew it. But I didn’t act. I should’ve, and now I can. Please let me help you.”

Wren nodded and Jack let her go. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, before going upstairs to leave this living hell hopefully forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! two chapters in one day! and everything happening in a whirlwind! that's my total unpredictability for you...
> 
> so now I guess she is saved?? I don't even know but here it goes! (a kind of rhyme, hahah)
> 
> anyway, hope everyone reading enjoyed!


	22. Chapter 22

“Wren. Sean. I’m back.” Mark spoke as he entered his apartment. When nothing but silence greeted him, Mark knew something was wrong. 

“Wren? Are you upstairs?” He said a little louder, quickly making his way up the stairs before waiting for an answer. He threw open the bedroom door and noticed the drawers pulled out from the chest, some clothing on the floor, and an otherwise empty room.

“Wren, stop messing around.” Mark raised his voice again, slamming open the bathroom door to reveal another empty room.

“Sean! Are you here?” Mark stomped out into the hallway. “God damn it guys! What are you fucking playing at here!” 

Upon reaching Sean’s open door he didn’t even need to go inside to know it was unoccupied. Even so, Mark crashed into the room, pulling things off the shelves in the process. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Mark yelled, each time getting progressively louder. “You can’t take her away! She’s mine, she’s mine!” 

He basically threw himself down the stairs, throwing open the first floor’s smaller bathroom’s door.

“Fuck!” Mark cried furiously once again. “Shit, shit, shit.” Lastly he stormed into the similarly empty kitchen, simultaneously pulling out his phone from his pocket. He pressed Sean’s contact with shaking fingers. Mark paced, becoming more and more frantic with every empty dial tone. After what felt like an eternity the phone became silent, and a woman’s voice began; but it was not Wren.

As the automated voice spoke its first word through the phone, Mark screamed and threw the phone at the wall. The screen shattered as the phone plunged to the tile floor. 

“She’s mine Sean! Mine!” Mark screeched as he began to throw his fists at the dry wall.

\---

Wren and Jack had found a hotel which was quite nice, especially for Wren’s standards. She had never had had a lot of money so a multiple room suite was especially luxurious for her. The bedroom was off the side of a small living room which stood in the entrance. Jack was currently sitting on the plush carpet there, organizing the messily thrown together suitcase they had hastily prepared while leaving Mark’s apartment. A bathroom was attached to the bedroom along with a large closet that could double as another room. In addition to that was a good sized kitchenette with a small dining table off to the side of it on the edge of the living room. Now she was lying on the plush bed, arms wide over the mattress. She was having a hard time believing she was actually free and half expected Mark to jump out from the overly large closet. Lost in her jumbled thoughts, she was startled by a loud blast of music coming from somewhere in the room. She sprang into a sitting position, turning to locate the sound. Wren noticed a backpack sitting on a chair in the corner of the bedroom. 

“Jack, I think your phone is ringing.” Wren stood up to try to find the phone in his bag. She found it, sitting in the front pocket, so she pulled it out. Wren glanced at the screen and her heart dropped, it was Mark. His photo blared from the display, his stare burning into her. _Why is he calling? Was Jack lying? Is Mark coming here?_ Wren’s thoughts fell further into disarray as she stood in a frozen shock. 

“Hmm?” Jack peered through the half closed door, pushing it fully open to enter. “Wren?”

Wren didn’t move. The music continued to play.

“Wren? Is that my phone?” Jack walked up to her side, looking down at the screen her worried, fear filled eyes were looking down at. “Shit. Wren, it’s alright.” 

Jack quickly pulled the phone out of her hands, causing her to jump away from him. She held her hands out as though trying to protect herself. Now it was Jack’s heart’s turn to drop. The dread and sadness in her eyes hurt him to his very core. _How could Mark have done this?_

Trying to think of what to do, Jack quickly shut off his phone to stop the ringtone. The silence was almost worse. He unlocked his phone, quickly aiming to block Mark’s number.

“Is he coming here?” Jack heard Wren say, barely over a whisper. He looked up from his phone to see her staring down at the floor. 

“No!” Jack initially said, a little too loudly as Wren flinched again. “No, I’m blocking his number now. I promise, he’ll never hurt you ever again.” Jack spoke softer this time, turning his screen so Wren could see. She looked up at him, her eyes dull yet without tears. Again Jack felt pained; seeing how broken her spirit was furthered his disgust towards Mark. 

“See?” Jack pressed the red text reading _BLOCK_. Wren looked physically relieved, her whole body becoming less tense. 

“That’s good.” Wren didn’t really know what to say. “Thank you.”

Jack smiled, relieved she was returning to normal.

“How about a takeout then? We can order Chinese?” Jack continued, keeping the mood light. 

“Okay.” Wren seemed uncertain. 

“You want something else? That’s okay, just ask.” Jack noticed that she seemed to have trouble stating how she honestly felt and her opinions, even if it was just about take out. But he couldn’t blame her. She’d been under Mark’s rule for who knows how long.

“Well, I guess I’d prefer pizza.” Wren returned hesitantly. “But it’s your decision.”

“Pizza’s fine too!” Jack said excitedly. “How about I order some of that.”

“Sounds great.” Wren smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chapter is a little weird, I know but I didn't really know what to do  
> I just wanted to show how Jack is trying to help Wren back to normal I guess? with take out??  
> don't ask questions, or do... It's all up to you 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed and have a great week!


	23. Chapter 23

“They have popcorn!” Wren announced from the kitchenette. Jack had just placed the pizza down on the living room coffee table. He turned to Wren who was shaking a bag of microwavable popcorn over the counter. 

Jack smiled as she turned back towards the microwave and placed the bag inside. She began to lean against the counter to wait for the popcorn but yelped in pain as she put pressure on her wrists. 

“What’s wrong?” Jack quickly stepped into the kitchenette where Wren was cradling her wrist. He noticed it looked slightly swollen and bruised, something he hadn’t seen before. 

“It’s nothing.” Wren balled her fists and put them by her side. 

“No, it’s not.” Jack took her hand in his, turning it to see how damaged her wrist was. Wren winced as he twisted a little too far. “Sorry, sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Wren assured. “Mark’s done worse.” She looked down at her feet, scuffing her bare heel over the chilled tile. 

Jack felt that familiar pain in his chest as the horror of Mark’s actions renewed themselves.

“We should put something around it, to keep it stable you know. I saw a pharmacy just a block away, we can go tomorrow.” Jack let Wren’s wrist go. Just then the microwave beeped loudly, causing them both to jump slightly. 

“Okay.” Wren moved soundlessly to the microwave, pulling out the bag and placing it on the counter.

“Wren.” Jack couldn’t stand how much mental and physical pain Wren seemed to be in right now. “Wren, please stop acting like everything is okay. I know it’s not. With everything that happened you… you deserve so much better then what Mark did to you. I want you to know that.” 

“I’m sorry.” Wren stopped and stared at him for a second before she began crying. The tears came slow at first; before she knew it she was a sobbing mess.

“Oh no, please don’t cry…” Jack put his arms around Wren’s body. She responded with an even tighter hug around him with her head resting on his shoulder. She seemed so desperate to have someone care, it hurt Jack more than anything. After a minute, Wren’s heavy, breathless breathing slowed. 

“I’m so sorry.” Wren whispered. 

“It’s not your fault at all. Please don’t apologize.” They split from each other. Jack put his hands on her shoulder. “Now, I think the pizza and popcorn’s getting cold.” Wren smiled, her eyes still red from the tears. Jack brushed away a stray drop from her cheek with his finger.

“I must look like a damn mess.” Wren groaned as she grabbed the popcorn from the counter. There were no bowls so she just opened the bag and ate out of it directly. 

“I still think you look pretty cute.” Jack half joked. Wren blushed. 

They both plopped down on the long couch in front of the TV. Jack began pressing buttons on the remote.

“Oh, looks like they have Netflix.” Jack began scrolling through the options. “What do you want to watch?” 

“I don’t mind.” Wren answered, now picking up a piece of pizza. 

“How about _The Office_?” 

“As long as we watch the American version.” Wren laughed.

“Sure.” Jack pressed on _The Office_. “The English one is better though, just saying.” 

“I bet it is.” Wren smiled, now eating the pizza. 

The show then began, the two of them watched with full mouths and soon stomachs. After the first episode ended, Jack noticed that Wren was beginning to doze off. Jack chuckled, letting the next episode run as he went to grab a blanket from the bedroom.

“Here you go sleepy head.” Jack passed her the blanket as she continued to watch with barely opened eyes.

“Thanks.” She smiled, wrapping her body in its warmth. Jack sat back by her side. She lay her head on his shoulder, offering him part of the blanket. He took it, covering himself with it as well. 

The two of them watched and laughed for another few minutes before Jack felt Wren’s breathing slow. He switched off the TV and looked down at her, noticing she was now sleeping with her head still against his shoulder. He smiled, watching as a few pale, blue hairs fluttered over her face as she exhaled. Jack brushed the strands away, also seeing a soft smile on her face. 

Then he noticed something odd. Around her neck there still was that same silver band around it. Peering just over the edge of the cold metal was a loop of reddened, almost burnt looking skin. Jack brushed the hair off the back of her neck, looking for a clasp to take the uncomfortable looking necklace off. All her was met with was a continuation of the solid band with only a thin break in the circle alongside a small hole. He felt over the cold metal and could find anyway for it to open. 

“Mark made it for me.” Wren whispered, surprising Jack with her half-awake voice. “It’s so I don’t do anything he doesn’t like.”

“What do you mean?” Jack returned with dread. 

“If I run away or anything like that, he electrocutes me.” Wren rubbed her hand over the metal before letting it slump back to the couch.

“Fuck…” Jack grimaced. “We can go to the hospital or something to get it removed tomorrow.” 

“No.” Wren shook her head. “Mark will know. He will have the police there.” 

“Fuck.” Jack repeated. 

“I just want to go to bed now.” Wren began to doze off again. The room they had gotten provided a beautiful outlook over the city. Through the window he could see the last rays of light as the sun set behind the horizon. 

“Okay.” Jack was still in shock from the necklace, or collar as it more properly should be named. “You can have the bed; I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No, you take the bed. I’ll be fine here.” 

“That’s not happening.” Jack picked up Wren with her blanket before she could retort. She was surprisingly light and Jack could feel her bones through both the blanket and clothes. _Did Mark not feed her either? Jesus…_

“Jackkk….” Wren rolled her eyes. 

Jack put her down on the bed, it sinking slightly under her weight. He adjusted the blankets so they were now normally arranged over her body.

“Good night Wren.” Jack switched off the bedside light before beginning to move to the living room. Before he could get near the door he felt a set of thin, small fingers wrap around his. 

“Stay, please.” Wren said, barely over a whisper. 

“Are you sure?” Jack turned back to her. Wren’s eyes fluttered open and closed as she began to drift off again. She nodded.  
Jack smiled and shrugged, slipping under the blankets besides her. He felt her warmth under the duvet, her smooth legs brushing against his.

“Thank you, Jack.” He heard before they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff and more fluff!  
> I hope this was sickly sweet enough :)


	24. Chapter 24

_”Stop! Mark, stop!” Wren screamed as she tried to grab onto anything she could. She was being dragged through Mark’s all too familiar hallway towards Jack’s room._

_“Please! I’m sorry!” Wren managed to grasp the edge of the doorframe to Jack’s room._

_“Shut up.” Mark growled. “You ran from me. This is all your fault.” He pulled Wren’s ankle sharply, causing pain to erupt from her wrist. She continued to claw at the carpet until Mark wrapped her arms around her body, slamming her against the wall._

_As her head snapped back into the hard surface her vision blurred. She still managed to make out a second person other than Mark standing in the corner of the room. A person with a green mess of hair._

_“Jack, help! Please Jack!” Wren screamed before her air pipe was cut off by Mark’s large hand. She hopelessly gasped, now scratching at Mark’s arms. She could see that Jack was coming nearer to the two of them._

_“Please...” Wren managed to choke. Immediately after she spoke Mark’s grip around her neck loosened but it wasn’t over. Just as she began to gasp desperately for air Mark’s fist collided with her stomach. A sharp pain spread all the way around her waist._

_Wren collapsed to the floor without Mark holding her up. She managed to turn her head towards Mark’s boots. Alongside his feet were another set of shoes. Twisting her head up towards him, Wren reached out for Jack._

_“Jack...” She coughed, but something was wrong. As if in slow motion, Wren watched his foot swing into her already injured abdominal. She groaned at the impact, trying to curl her arms around her body. But she found herself unable to move. A constricted feeling spread around her chest in addition to the pain, just as if a rope was being pulled tighter and tighter around her._

_“You think I’d want to help you?” Jack spat, his usually energetic and kind Irish accent now filled with malice. He planted another hard kick into her. “After everything you’ve done? Mark tried so hard to make you happy and this is what you repay him with” Another sharp kick. The world around her began to blur into a distorted mix of color. “You should be lucky Mark sees anything in you. In my eyes you’re worthless, completely and utterly insignificant.” Her chest became tighter, the room faded away more._

“Wren!” A disembodied voice cried. “Wren wake up!” 

_“You should stop wasting my time and money and…” Jack continued hatefully until both him and his voice faded into obscurity. But she didn’t need to hear him finish to understand what he meant._

“Wren! Wake up, Wren!” Wren made out that it was Jack shouting at her, but his voice was different. He sounded scared, panicked. She also noticed that the tight feeling around her chest was still there along with some pain but not nearly as badly as before. 

She forced her eyes open to see Jack right in front of her. He was leaning over the bed and was shaking her shoulders. The surprise caused her to recoil, pulling away from his hands and against the backboard of the bed.

“Sorry, you were just panicking in you’re sleep and I couldn’t wake you.” Jack sat on the edge of the bed. “Are you alright?”

“Just a bad dream.” Wren made her way out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. “Sorry.” She said nothing else before locking herself inside. She didn’t want to cause anymore work for Jack.

Jack stood on the other side of the door, considering knocking. He knew Wren was in a lot of pain. He just wanted to do something, anything. After a short internal debate Jack forced himself away from the door. 

“Wren, I’ll be out getting some breakfast from a café I saw a few blocks away since the breakfast downstairs is closed now. I’ll leave my number by the phone, call if you need anything or want me to come back.” Jack said as he began to write down his phone number. He just hoped that Wren had heard him. Jack threw on some new clothes and splashed some water in his face from the kitchen sink before taking one more look back as he walked into the hotel hallway. 

As he left Wren sat on the cold tile floor against the bathroom floor. She didn’t want Jack to leave yet at the same time all she wanted to do was be alone. 

\---

“What do you mean you can’t do anything?” Mark yelled angrily as he slammed his hands down on the table the man her was shouting at sat behind.

“Mark, I’m sorry but no amount of money can justify me doing that again.” The cop behind the table sighed as he ran his hand over his balding head.

“Call it robbery then! Sean took what was mine!” Mark began pacing around the office. The now agitated cop stood up from his chair and faced Mark.

“That young lady is not your property.” The cop began. “Listen, I already regret my choice; I should have never taken your bribe. If she hadn’t already had a record, a teenage misdemeanor that was, I would never have even considered it. Consider yourself lucky that I am not arresting you right here, right now. But, a promise is a promise.” He walked back to his desk, Mark followed. “Hell, without that money my child wouldn’t be in school right now.”

“I’ll give you more, just find her for me.” Mark said desperately.

“I told you already, I can’t. I can let you walk out of this station right now and continue to turn a blind eye, as promised, but I will not aid you in any way, shape or form any longer.” The man seemed to want to continue but Mark didn’t want to hear it any longer.

He stomped out the office and into the street, furious. If it wasn’t for the people milling around the area, he would’ve began yelling and punching the first thing that he could. Instead he walked as calmly as he could through the throng of people, tilting his head down at the concrete as he clenched his fists in the pockets of his black hoodie. 

The area began to become more metropolitan and the crowd grew thicker. Mark wasn’t sure where he was going but just needed to move and get some energy out of his system. Just as he was lost in his manic thoughts a man bumped into his shoulder. Both of them stared at each other angrily before continuing on their separate ways. When Mark turned back towards the street he felt his heart skip a beat. He quickly stepped off the side of the moving people and looked into a café to verify what he thought he saw. 

In the window across the street Mark made out a mess of green hair. Sean was right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> queue Jaws theme song...  
> what will happen next? even I don't know... cause I still have no idea how to plan...
> 
> anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and thanks to everyone who has been leaving comments! (special props to PianoPrincess who I think has left a lovely comment on every chapter, thank you <3 )


	25. Chapter 25

Mark watched silently, hidden in the shadow of the alleyway he had ducked into, as Sean passed some bills to the barista. The barista passed him a brown, paper bag and two coffees in a cardboard holder. 

As Sean ducked out of the store into the busy sidewalk, Mark followed him from across the street. He pulled the hood over his head to make his flaming red hair less visible. After a couple of blocks Jack turned to enter a pharmacy. He waited another few minutes until Sean remerged, another bag in tow. 

Eventually they ended up at the foot of a hotel. As Sean entered the building, Mark grew more anxious. He wanted to burst into the lobby and force Sean to bring him to her. But he knew he needed self control. 

Mark quickly thought up a plan as he began to make his way across the street. He waited in front of the hotel for a minute until he was sure Sean was no longer in the lobby. Then he strolled in, just as if he had just as much business here as anyone else. He walked up to the front desk, leaning his elbows on the counter. 

“Can I help you, sir?” The receptionist asked sincerely. She was gentle sandy, blond with kind but also gullible brown eyes. Mark knew he could easily get what he wanted from her. 

“Yes. Could you tell me in what room the man with the green hair is staying? His name is Sean.” Mark gave her a generous smile.

“Sorry sir, but he specifically told me not tell anyone where he was staying. Can I help you with anything else?” She smiled sympathetically back. Mark wanted to grab her collar and slam her head against the counter to get an answer from her, but he restrained himself.

“Mam, I understand that.” Mark began, pulling up Sean’s YouTube channel on his phone. “It’s most likely because he has quite the following online and wants to avoid fans trying to invade his privacy.” He showed the receptionist his phone and she honestly looked surprised at the millions of subscribers listed. 

“Oh goodness!” She exclaimed. “So are you a friend?” 

“Yes. He just asked me to come over later this week to discuss something. I would’ve asked the receptionist then but I happened to be walking by and seeing such a lovely lady working here, I couldn’t help but ask now.” 

The receptionist blushed and smiled innocently. She began to type something in on her computer.

“You are too kind.” The receptionist looked up at him as she began. “His room number is 8126. Do you want me to call him and tell him you stopped by?” 

“Oh no, this is enough.” Mark smirked, glad things had gone exactly as planned. “Thanks, you have been a great help.” 

“No problem sir.” The receptionist smiled as Mark turned around and returned to his apartment. 

\---

“Wren! I’m back!” Jack stated as he pulled the hotel door closed behind him. 

The room returned nothing but silence. 

“Wren?” Jack placed the breakfast on the coffee table alongside the pharmacy bag.

He began to make his way to kitchen and noticed a small slip of paper on the kitchen counter. Jack picked it up to read the small handwriting on it. Just as he began reading, his heart dropped.

_Dear Jack,  
You have been so kind and helpful to me but I can no longer be a burden. You deserve so much better and I shouldn’t be here to tie you down. Forgive me for how much I have cost you.   
Wren_

Jack dropped the note and ran into the bedroom, slamming into the bathroom. All empty. 

_Fuck! Wren where are you?_ Jack mentally screamed. Suddenly a horrifying thought rushed into his mind. 

“The roof.” He whispered to himself. 

Jack began sprinting, blasting past the front door into the hallway. He sped past the elevator and straight to the stairs. He barely took a breath as he bounded to the roof. He quickly darted through the metal doors, the wind blasting his face along with a bright burst of light. He covered his eyes as they took a second to adjust. 

Once they did, he saw her. Wren was looking back over her shoulder, blue hair blowing in the wind. She was standing on the edge of the hotel’s roof. 

“Wren stop!” Jack yelled running towards her. She smiled at him and began to take a step forward. “Stop!” Jack yelled again, grabbing her arm and pulling onto the gravel surface of the roof. 

They both collapsed onto the ground, Jack’s body shielding Wren from moving. 

“Why did you do that?” Wren asked softly as Jack stood up. She followed suit, picking her self up with a groan. “I’ve only caused you problems, all I’ve been is a nuisance.” 

“Stop saying that!” Jack involuntarily yelled. Wren just stared at him blankly, her eyes devoid of anything but sadness. 

“I’m sorry.” Wren muttered.

“Stop saying your sorry, Wren! You have nothing to be apologetic about!” Jack continued. “And don’t you ever think again that you are worthless or a problem to me.” 

“Why?” Wren couldn’t help but ask. 

“Because… because…” Jack stumbled over his own thoughts, knowing what he wanted to say but unsure of how to do it. “I love you Wren, that’s why.”

Without another second of hesitation, Jack pulled in Wren and kissed her. The wind nipped at their skin and blew their hair into a tangle, but neither one cared. For the first time in a while Wren felt calm; she let Jack wrap his arms around her as he did they same. Their lips stayed together for a while longer and even after they parted, it took them another minute to separate from each others arms.

“Jack, I want to go to bed with you.” Wren whispered. 

“As in?” Jack began, letting their eyes meet. Wren nodded. “Are you sure?”

“I think I love you too.” Wren blurted out. “So yes.” 

Neither one of them spoke another word as they walked hand in hand towards the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I've been busy...  
> things are starting to go down the shit hole again oops (but at least Jack and Wren are happy... for now)
> 
> anyway, thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave any comments or feedback below!


	26. Chapter 26

“Thank you, Jack.” They lay in bed together for a little while after, Wren resting her head on Jack’s chest. Jack could feel the reverberations of her voice as she spoke through his rib cage.

“Thanks for what?” Jack asked, slightly confused as she played with the ends of the blanket that was covering them both.

“I just needed to remember what it felt like to have sex with someone who cares again. It’s been a while.”

“Well I’m glad to have been of service.” Jack joked all the while with a pang in his heart as Wren spoke those painful words. Wren gave a short laugh in response, its harmony echoing in both his chest as well as his ears. 

They lay there another few minutes in blissful silence. Jack began to attempt to braid Wren’s blue hair but only left it in a tangled mess. Wren didn’t mind, however, she just chuckled and let Jack attempt to brush it out through his fingers. 

“Oh crap.” Jack suddenly sat up, Wren following suit. 

“What is it?” Wren looked nervous.

“The coffee.” Jack said with dread. He bounded out of bed, still naked, into the living room. 

“Jack?” Wren grabbed Jack’s discarded button-up along with a blanket, pulling the shirt over her body before following him out the bedroom door with blanket still in hand

“The coffee’s cold.” Jack gargled, mouth half full before spitting out the coffee into the trashcan. Wren tried to conceal how hilarious she actually found Jack’s sad puppy-dog eyes along with his nudity and complete dismay at a cold cup of coffee. Within a second, she failed. 

“Why are you laughing? Cold coffee is not a joking matter.” Jack crossed his arms.

“Just…” Wren wheezed. “at least cover yourself up first.” She offered him the blanket which he took to wrap around his waist. It almost looked like a skirt with its length which made Wren laugh even more. At this point Jack was no longer annoyed, he was more so pleased to see Wren’s genuine happiness for the first time since he had met her. 

“If you think it’s so funny, why don’t you try it then?” Jack joked, grabbing the cup and putting it to her lips. Wren grabbed his wrist and rolled her eyes as he tilted the cup back slightly. Almost instantly Wren spat the coffee out into the trash can in a similar fashion to Jack.

“It’s black.” She shook her head vehemently. 

“You… don’t like black coffee?” Jack feigned extreme disgust. “Well I guess we will be going out own separate ways then.” Jack also tried to keep a serious look on his face but the smile pulling at the corner of his lips betrayed him. Soon the both of them were in teary laughs before plopping down on the couch. 

“At least we have muffins. Who doesn’t like muffins?” Jack pulled the paper bag towards him.

“I don’t.” Wren returned. Jack turned to her, surprised. “Just kidding.” Wren put up her hands in defeat. “I love muffins; I love all breakfast actually. Best meal of the day in my opinion.” 

“You aren’t just saying that, are you?” Jack jokingly poked as he passed her a blueberry muffin.

“No, I genuinely would eat breakfast for three meals a day if I could.” Wren bit in the muffin, involuntarily moaning as she did so. She looked away awkwardly as Jack laughed.

“Ok, I believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, sweet breakfasty chapter (cause breakfast is the best meal of the day thank you very much. pancakes are my jam)
> 
> hope everyone enjoyed and feel free to leave any comments down below!


	27. Chapter 27

Wren had been with Jack in the hotel room for a little over a week while he tried to get them plane tickets to Brighton. The problem was that all the planes seemed to be booked for next few weeks. They would just have to wait. 

“Ugh.” Wren groaned as her stomach rumbled. They were sitting on the couch watching TV; Jack had his arm wrapped around her.

“Hungry?” Jack asked as he removed his arm from around her to check his watch. “It is almost time for dinner anyway. Want to go somewhere?” 

“I’m kinda tired, would you mind going to grab me something?” Wren asked, tilting her head and giving Jack her best puppy eyes and pout combo. Jack rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. She patted away his hands with a grin as he stood up. “So that’s a yes?” 

“Sure.” Jack grabbed a jacket as he moved to the door. “What do you want?”

“I dunno.” Wren shrugged. “Surprise me.” 

“Okay then.” Jack winked and turned away to the door. “Be right back.”

\---

Mark watched from his car as Sean left the hotel, pulling his coat around him, the air still chilly even though it was nearing spring. The sun was setting, leaving the street lamps as the only source left around him. 

As Jack turned around a street corner and out of sight, Mark started up his car, the blackout windows reflecting the limited lighting. He pulled up behind the hotel by the staff entrance. A few empty trucks stood around him as he parked. 

He stepped out his car and into the lot, walking towards the metal door lit only by a singular lamp above it. Mark knocked twice, waited a second, then knocked twice more. A few seconds later a man dressed in a hotel security outfit. 

“Thanks.” Mark stepped into the hotel. Baskets of dirty towels and blankets now surrounded the both of them. “Here’s the rest, as promised.” Mark handed a small stack of dollar bills to the man who nodded before directing him to an elevator in the corner of the dark room.

\---

Wren heard the door open, surprised at how early Jack had returned. She was looking for some cups in the kitchenette for the table she was currently setting up for dinner.

“Jack?” She pulled a glass off the top shelf and turned to the door as she heard it close. The next thing she heard was the glass shattering as she dropped it to the floor.

\---

“Wren, I’m back!” Jack scanned the room card and pushed the door open with one hand. In his other was the bag of Mexican food he had purchased from a few blocks away. He placed it on the table, noting it was half set up. He moved to the kitchenette, noticing a shattered glass on the floor.

“Wren? Are you okay?” Jack stepped back into the living room. He heard shuffling coming from behind the closed bedroom door. His stomach turned, something felt wrong.

“Wren?” Jack repeated, knocking on the bedroom door. There was another muffled sound coming from behind it. 

He slowly pushed open the door and peered inside. Instantly his heart plummeted. Wren struggled against some sort of restraint, her on her knees tucked under her on the bed. She seemed to be screaming through the clothe gag. Tears streamed from her eyes, one of which was bruised. 

“Wren!” Jack sped to her without hesitation, throwing all precaution into the wind. Within a few steps from reaching her, Jack heard a sound from behind him. Just as he turned, Jack saw the man he had hoped never to see again. 

Mark swung a wooden bat at Jack and before he could react it collided with his head. Instantly he collapsed to the floor. Jack grasped at the point of impact, his vision and hearing simultaneously fading. He managed to turn back towards Wren who was now on her side, still visibly pained and screaming through the gag. The last image that he witnessed before falling unconscious was Mark’s fingers running over Wren’s cheek as he stared down at her with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back? back again? Mark is back, tell a friend... also I'm back   
> yay!?  
> more pain and suffering for all her yah go
> 
> hope you enjoyed :) also, all comments are appreciated :)))


	28. Chapter 28

Jack’s head pounded as his eyes fluttered open. He felt a cold, hard surface underneath his body. He tried to sit up, putting his weight on his wrists but managing just to fall back onto the ground as his head ached. He groaned, clenching his fists and screwing his eyes shut in some attempt to distract himself from the pain.

‘Wakey wakey Sean.” A voice lulled. That caused his eyes to shoot open only to see Mark kneeling in front of him, a wicked grin spread across his face. Directly behind him Sean made out a mattress on which someone was sitting. Jack couldn’t make out their face through his hazy vision but could distinguish Wren’s blue head of hair. He turned his head slightly, looking around. It seemed as though they were in some sort of abandoned industrial complex; large concrete pillars surrounded them. The only source of light came from a large industrial lamp a few feet away. A heavy looking metal door stood at a far wall on the opposite side of the building. 

Jack tried to sit up again, this time more successfully. He leaned back, his spine hitting against a solid wall as he groaned. He noticed his left foot was particularly heavy and as he tried to move it a loud rattling sound would follow. Jack looked down, trying to ignore his pulsating head ache. He noticed a metal band wrapping around his ankle attached to a chain. His followed the chain as it ended at a hook embedded in the wall. His skull suddenly was shocked in pain causing his hands to shoot up, grabbing at his hair. Jack felt a wetness and when he looked back down at his hands they were covered in red.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Mark grinned once more before grabbing Jack’s weak form by the shoulder, yanking him up onto a chair that he had just noticed. Jack groaned once more as his shoulder pulled; he heard Wren yell.

“Stop it Mark!” Jack looked up, now able to see more clearly. She was in a similar situation with a metal cuff around her ankle as well as a chain connecting her to a wall. She seemed to be pulling at it, trying to get to them as she was now standing up from the mattress. She was crying, though her one bruised eye was almost completely swollen shut now. Jack struggled against Mark’s grip but it was useless. “Mark please, it’s all my fault! Leave him alone!” Wren basically screamed in a panic, Jack tried to open his mouth to return something but his throat was dry. 

“Oh I know that.” Jack heard from Mark who was now behind him, tying his wrists together behind the chair. Jack struggled again but it seemed that the chair was attached to the ground. Mark suddenly grabbed Jack’s hair from behind, pulling against his already excruciatingly pained scalp. Jack managed a deep yell as he felt blood beginning to drip down his forehead. 

“Stop!” Wren yelled desperately. 

“I just want him to have a good view of the show!” Mark laughed like a maniac as Wren’s eyes widened. She began to step backwards around the mattress.

“Please Mark. Please.” Wren began to plead. Mark pushed away Jack’s head, releasing his hold, before beginning to move slowly towards Wren’s panicked body. 

“I loved you Wren.” Mark laughed, this time he sounded pained. “I did everything for you.” Wren was at the end of her chain, she tried to pick it up and pull it from its connection to the wall, unsuccessfully so. Jack realized what he was going to do and tried to yell but all he could manage was a pained cry.

“Mark, it wasn’t her fault.” Jack croaked, pulling at his wrist restraints. “I made her leave, I took her to the hotel. Hurt me, not her.”

“You two are pathetic.” Mark turned to Jack, spitting hatred. “Don’t you get it; I don’t give a fuck about you or what you did. Wren ran from me so she has to face the consequences. You are just here as insurance.” Mark turned back to Wren, grabbing her chain and pulling with a furious strength. Wren instantly stumbled to the floor, uselessly grabbing at the concrete floor she was being dragged over. Soon she was in Mark’s reach. 

He dropped the chain and as Wren stumbled to get up again, Mark grabbed her arm, yanking her up. She quickly stumbled back down onto the floor again, her knees weak. Mark rolled his eyes, stepping on her chain to ensure she had no where to go. 

“Get up.” He demanded. Before Wren could respond, Mark planted a sharp kick into her stomach, causing her to crumple into a ball with a groan. 

“Mark! Stop!” Jack managed to shout to Mark’s deaf ears, now desperately trying to get to Wren. This was the first time Jack had seen any of the abuse happen and seeing what Mark had done to her earlier, he didn’t want to know what was next. 

Mark continued to stare down at Wren, waiting for her to move.

“I said get up.” Mark growled as Wren forced herself to her feet. She stared down at her own feet, clutching her stomach. Mark grabbed her chin and forcefully lifted it to look at Jack’s pained eyes. Her eyes were dry with no tears left to give. Jack tried to look away but Mark quickly yelled at him, removing his hand from Wren’s face.

“Look at her!” Mark commanded. Jack forced his eyes to return to Wren’s. She wanted to reassure him, perhaps with a smile, but before she could a familiar, sharp pain rocketed through her body. Wren’s body collapsed to the floor as she grabbed at the electric band around her neck, Jack screaming in the background. Her body convulsed until the shock eventually stop. She tried to turn but she couldn’t control her muscles as they continued to convulse. There was no sound except for a constant ringing in her ears. She could see Mark hover around her but couldn’t hear what was coming from his mouth. He seemed to be yelling but beyond the ringing she couldn’t understand. She could see Jack as well; he seemed to be struggling in the chair, also yelling.

Wren turned her head against the concrete, relishing in its cool feel. She felt arms under her body, removing her from the chilled ground. Her limbs still wouldn’t follow her commands so she flopped like a rag doll onto the mattress as Mark dropped her. 

She felt hands around her waist, pulling at the edge of her jeans. She tried to lift her arms to push Mark off of her but he batted them away with little effort. Her ears continued to ring as Jack watched Mark pull Wren’s jeans to her ankles. Jack felt himself cry for the first time in a long time as he yelled and screamed, trying anything to help Wren. She seemed to reach for him for a second before her arm collapsed back onto the bare mattress.

Jack screwed his eyes shut, turning his head away from the scene. Even so, nothing stopped him from hearing the combination of pleasure and misery happening just a few feet in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably one of my darkest chapters yet... and just a warning, it's going to get worse so turn back and read some fluff if you don't like nsfw, gruesome shit... sorry
> 
> anyway, hope everyone is enjoying as I get further into the story :) again, all comments greatly appreciated! :))


	29. Chapter 29

“Sleep well Sean.” Was the last thing Mark sneered before Jack heard his foot steps move away. Jack waited to turn his head and open his eyes until he heard the large metal door opened with a screech and closed with a bang. Even then Jack found it difficult to look at the damage Mark had done. 

He forced his eyes open and turned to Wren. If his hands had been free he would’ve covered his mouth in horrified shock. Mark had turned off the large industrial light, only letting moonlight filter in from the windows, some of which were broken, high above them. Even so, he could see Mark’s infliction of torture.

Wren lay almost motionless on the mattress a few feet in front of him. She was on her side, arm draped over her body. Mark had pulled up her pants which was at least a semi-humane thing to do. If her body hadn’t been shivering in the chilled, evening air, Jack might have thought her dead. 

“Wren?” Jack stuttered, on the verge of tears. She didn’t respond. “Wren, I’m so sorry.” Still, silence. “Please, say something.” Jack knew she didn’t want to talk and he felt selfish, just wanting her to do something, anything to show she was okay. But what was he thinking, Jack knew she sure as hell wasn’t okay. 

Jack was about to give up, pained and in dismay with tears now beginning to surface. Suddenly, Wren began to shift, pushing herself up to sit on the mattress. The chain around her ankle jangled as she adjusted herself towards Jack.

Even from a distance Jack could see the lifelessness in her eyes. Her usual spark of joy was gone, leaving nothing but any empty shell of hopelessness. Mark seemed to have hit her more, a larger array of bruises now across her skin. Even in the dim lighting Jack could see the angry redness around her neck surrounding the collar. She brought her knees up, hugging her arms around them. Jack noticed hand shaped marks around her wrists as well. 

“Wren, I’m so so sorry. I should’ve gotten police or called a hospital or…” Jack began but choked on his own words. “It’s all my fault. I promise on my life that I’ll get you out of here.” 

Wren didn’t respond, she just lay back on the mattress in the same position as earlier.

\---

Mark came everyday, now at what Jack assumed to be around mid-day. The building would become hot and muggy at that time, the closed building not doing much to help protect them from the heat. The first day he returned he had taken Jack off the chair but left the chain around his ankle.

When Mark would come, he’d throw packaged food and a water bottle on the floor for Jack. For Wren he’d bring the same but force Wren to eat it from his hand. In the beginning she refused but Mark would either electrocute her or beat her, both with Jack screaming hopelessly in the background for him to stop. After a few days Wren let Mark feed her, always with blank eyes staring at her feet. 

“You’re starting to smell bad.” Mark stated plainly a few minutes after the first week of their confinement had past. Before she could react Mark grabbed her wrists. Wren gasped as Mark pulled them together with a tight rope. He then moved to her feet and pulled a key out his pocket. He unlocked the cuff around her ankle, revealing a raw, bloody patch of skin. A moment later Mark pulled a pistol out of his pocket. 

Jack’s whole body suddenly froze as he placed it against Wren’s forehead. Her eyes widened in terror as he cocked it, the cold barrel pressing against her skin. 

“Try to run and I’ll put a bullet in that pretty little head of yours.” Mark growled. Wren gulped and nodded. Mark put the pistol back in the band of his jeans, pulling Wren up by her wrists. The brace Jack had put on the week before was gone so Wren yelped as he pulled. He pulled her towards Jack who was now standing a few feet away. 

“Stay.” Mark commanded, pushing Wren against the wall. She stood in silence as Mark tied Jack’s wrists together in a similar fashion before undoing the lock around his ankle as well. 

Mark then pulled the two of them towards the metal door and outside for the first time in a while. Both of them winced at the brightly lit sky, its heat bearing down on them all. As their eyes were adjusting they made out a variety of other industrial complexes around the sandy, desert like area, all looking just as abandoned as the next. Suddenly, Mark pushed them down onto the dirt. 

A few steps away he opened a rusty tap, letting a brownish water sputter out before a semi clean water began to flow. He began to fill up a large bucket. Quickly it was full; Mark grabbed it, placed another bucket under the tap, and before either Jack or Wren could prepare themselves the frigid water was splashed onto them. They both gasped in shock as it chilled them to their bones. 

“A bit chilly huh?” Mark laughed cruelly as they sputtered. He quickly grabbed the other now full bucket and instantly poured it over Wren’s body. She coughed and tried to push herself away from Mark. He laughed and brought another full bucket, emptying it over her once more. Wren fell face first into the dirt, mud covering her face. The ties around her wrists were preventing her from getting to her feet. As Mark chuckled again, Jack was filled with rage. As Mark turned back to get another bucket of frigid water Jack grabbed a rock between his bound hands, jumping to his feet. Just as Mark returned to face them Jack smashed the rock against the side of his head. Mark yelled and stepped backwards, clutching at his skull. 

“Wren! Run!” Jack screamed at the top of his lungs, Mark suddenly lunging at him as he was facing Wren. She was now standing, panicked for a second as she watched the two men stumble forward. “Run!” Jack repeated before Mark’s hand covered his mouth. It was enough to break Wren out of her shock as she turned and began running towards the far buildings, stumbling slightly over some loose stones. 

“Stop Wren!” Mark yelled, removing his hand from Jack’s mouth to grab the pistol from his jeans. Jack felt the barrel press against his temple as he watched Wren continue to run, turning right into a building. Jack began to struggle more, uselessly so, as Mark dragged him towards the building Wren had entered. 

“I’ll shoot him Wren!” Mark continued loudly as they neared the entrance to the building she was in. “Trust me, I’ll do it!” Jack’s heart dropped. 

“Forget about me Wren! Just get help!” Jack screamed desperately as they reached the half open door to the building. Mark pushed it open slightly more, stepping inside with Jack still in his grip. He pressed the gun against his head again, harder than before. 

The interior of this building was much different from the other. Here there was still a lot of industrial equipment, most of it rusty and falling apart. 

“Come out Wren.” Mark walked slowly through the mess of machines, turning to look in different piles. “I’ll count to five and if you aren’t here I’ll shoot Sean.” Mark continued moving.

“One.” Mark began. “Two.” Silence. “Three.” Silence. “Four.” There was a sudden clang behind them. Mark spun around to see Wren holding a wide metal bar, about to swing it down on Mark. He instantly threw Jack against a rusty machine, his head colliding it hard enough to cause his vision to go black for a second, a copper taste now in his mouth. 

Jack just managed to see Wren swing the pole at Mark with a yell only for him to grab it, pulling it out of her somehow unbound hands with little force. The momentum caused Wren to stumble forwards. Mark quickly bashed the pole into her back causing her to tumble to ground with a shriek. Without hesitation Mark began a volley of blows to her right leg, starting with the knee cap. A sharp crack came from her knee after the first connection. Wren cried out in pain as Jack tried to get up. Mark continued in a fury, blow after blow against her leg, crack after crack as it broke. 

Jack felt his conscious slipping in and out at every scream and cry Wren let out He wanted to stop him, attack him, scream at him, anything, but her couldn’t. Eventually, Mark stopped, breathless with fury. He threw the pole to side, it clanging against the ground. 

“Get up!” Mark yelled, kicking her destroyed leg. Wren groaned, little energy left. “Go run away now! I won’t sop you!” Mark hooted gesturing to the door. “Oh, now you don’t want to? I guess we’ll just get back home then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, remember how I said last chapter that that was my darkest chapter? well I think I trumped it... oops  
> I hope no one is too disturbed...


	30. Chapter 30

“Get up.” Mark demanded as he turned to Jack. “Now.” 

Jack completely ignored him, crawling to Wren who looked to have passed out. Only when Jack noticed her half closed eyes flitting between Jack and Mark did he realize she was still painfully awake. Just as he began to reach for Wren he was presented with a sharp kick to his stomach.

“I said get up.” Mark repeated. Jack stumbled to his feet, facing Mark while clutching his stomach. He stood in front of Wren’s body, blocking Mark from her. Mark just scoffed. 

“I will never let you hurt her again.” Jack spat. 

“Oh.” Mark mocked. “And how do you expect to do that?” Mark pulled out his gun and pressed it against his forehead. Jack didn’t falter against the barrel, his eyes meeting with Mark’s without fear.

“I mean what I said.”

Mark shook his head with another chuckle. Jack used this to his advantage, grabbing Mark’s arm without second thought. The gun clattered to the floor. Jack quickly kicked it out of reach as Mark tried to lunge for it. Immediately after he lunged, grabbing Mark by the shoulders and pushing him to the ground. Without hesitation Jack began his assault on Mark, his fist colliding with Mark’s face over and over again. As blood began to spurt from his mouth and nose Mark suddenly grabbed Jack’s neck from beneath him. Mark, being much stronger, easily threw Jack off of him. 

Jack’s already injured head clashed against the concrete causing him to see stars once more. He reached out his hands, fumbling with a mess a metal just in front of him before he pulled out a ragged piece of metal. Just as he got on his feet once more, he heard a grunt from behind him as Mark charged. He quickly dove out of the way, swinging the metal at Mark’s side, before stumbling back. jack managed to stay on his feet, turning to face Mark. 

He noticed a large cut on the side of Mark’s arm from the jagged metal Jack had swung. Additionally, his face was batted, blood streaming from his visibly broken nose and mouth. Jack quickly got over his accomplishment as Mark reached for something in his back pocket. 

Just then he heard a shuffling sound directly behind him. Jack spun around to see Wren propping herself against one of the rusty machines, a pained grimace on her face as she shakily pointed the gun at Mark. Jack quickly realized his mistake of turning away from Mark as he felt a heavy arm surround his body and the familiar cold sensation of a barrel against his temple.

“Good thing I always come prepared.” Mark growled. They were a few feet from Wren who was still aiming the gun towards them. Her single knee which she was using to stand kept giving out, causing her to continuously slide down the side of the metal. 

“Put the gun down, Wren.” Mark demanded angrily. “Put it down or I’ll shoot him.” 

Wren stayed in her position, her arms still shivering. 

“Wren, just run, please!” Jack began, but Mark pressed the barrel further into his temple.

“I swear to God!” Mark yelled.

“Fuck you.” Wren growled as she cocked the gun. Mark reacted quickly, pulling the gun from Jack’s temple and pointing it towards Wren. Almost simultaneously, both triggers were pulled. 

Jack felt his eardrum go numb as the gun went off right by his head. As if in slow motion he felt a sharp pain rip through his shoulder before Mark’s tight grip on his body released. He stumbled forward, cupping one hand over his ringing ear, the other over his shoulder. 

He turned his head up towards Wren, still holding the smoking gun in her hand, but something was wrong. She dropped the gun, it clattering once more on the concrete. She looked down at her dirty shirt, a crimson blotch now spreading from a point on the right side of chest. Wren looked back up sadly to Jack before crumpling to the floor. 

“Wren!” Jack screamed, his voice sounding numb in his mind. “Fuck, fuck, fuck… Wren stay with me!” Jack flew down to her side, grabbing her damaged body. He pulled his hand away to check her pulse only to see it was completely covered in blood. 

“You’re bleeding.” Wren muttered, lifting her hand to touch his shoulder. Jack turned his head to notice his bloodied shirt. “I must have shot you, sorry.” 

“No, no. It’s alright.” Jack turned back to Wren in a panic. “We just need to stop your bleeding and get you to a hospital.”

“Mmm hmmm.” Wren mumbled, her eyes fluttering between open and closed.

“Just stay awake for me, please.” Jack looked around for anything to stop the bleeding. He looked down and grabbed the edge of his shirt, ripping a large piece off. He pressed it against Wren’s side as she groaned. “Sorry, sorry. Just hold this” 

“Okay.” Wren’s speech was now slurring as she pressed the cloth over her wound. “Is he dead?” 

Jack turned back to look at Mark’s body. A pool of blood lay beneath him, but he didn’t seem to be breathing. 

“I think so.” Jack responded, returning his attention to Wren. 

“Good.” Wren’s eyes flitted closed. Jack panicked, hitting her lightly on the cheek a few times.

“Stay with me!” He yelled. 

“Yeah…” Wren’s eyes half opened again. 

“Okay… I umm… I’m going to lift you up and we’ll go find a road or a telephone or something. There has to be something around here.” Jack tucked his arm underneath Wren, knowing well he couldn’t lift her completely due to his loss of blood along with his starvation over the past few days.

She groaned again as Jack managed to get Wren on her feet while she leaned against him. 

“You alright?” Jack asked, knowing well that she wasn’t.

“I think so.” They took one step before Wren screamed in pain, almost collapsing to the floor if Jack hadn’t caught her. “It’s my leg.” She groaned.

“Shit. Just… stay here.” Jack leaned her against a pile of metal scraps, looking around for something to be used as a brace. He found a large piece of sheet metal. He remembered the rope that had been around his wrists as well. Somehow in the struggle he had managed to escape them. He quickly found the rope, frayed which explained how he had gotten out of them. He picked it up and made his way back to Wren. 

She was still in the same position, her hand soaked with blood as it had gone through the cloth. Jack had to get her help quickly.

“This might hurt.” Jack stated and before she could think about it too much Jack yanked her shattered leg mostly straight. Wren shrieked in pain, her face going pure white. She seemed to fade out of consciousness for a second. 

“Wren!” Jack shook her shoulders, screaming once more. “Wren! Stay awake for me!” Jack inhaled sharply before slapping her cheek lightly in desperation. Wren’s eyes flitted open in shock, leaning away from Jack. “Shhhhh. Shhh. It’s okay. We’re going to get help soon.”

Wren nodded. Jack placed the makeshift splint by her mangled leg before quickly wrapping the rope around with shaking hands. He could hear Wren’s sharp inhales and groans with each time he moved her leg. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Jack leaned back for a second. “I’m done now. Here, let’s get up.” 

Jack wrapped his arm under Wren’s body. She shrieked quietly as Jack hoisted her up, nearly falling down again. Jack winced as Wren’s weight collapsed onto her injured shoulder, but ignored it, knowing Wren was is a much worse state. 

 

“One step at a time.” Jack began to move the two of them forward, feeling Wren’s body heave in pain with that step. “You’re doing great.”

It took them a bit, but soon they reached the half open doors. Jack pulled the two of them through into the brightly lit outdoors. He squinted, looking hopelessly to determine where they were. The desert still surrounded them with an empty heat. 

“Let’s keep going.” Jack tried to reassure Wren, wanting her not to give up. Wren nodded weakly, her eyelids struggling to stay open. Jack looked down at where he was gripping at the blood soaked cloth against her body. Deep red blood was seeping through her fingers now. He gulped and began moving again.

They walked slowly, Jack keeping Wren on her feet with each step. Jack wasn’t sure how long they had been moving, or even if they were going the right direction. He could feel himself burning in the sun, dehydration creeping over his already weakened body. Then, he noticed something. There was a break in the sand just visible beyond the closet heat mirage. 

“Wren! Wren I think it’s a road!” Jack felt his energy begin to return, hope filling his chest. He turned to Wren in elation only to see her eyes flutter shut before she collapsed to the sand. Jack didn’t expect her sudden feint, not able to catch her. The blood had completely saturated her shirt. In the light her leg looked even worse, the broken bone obviously visible through the broken skin. 

Jack fell to his knees, grabbing Wren in his arms.

“Wren!” He croaked, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. “Wren please! We’re almost there!” There was no response. Jack placed his quivering fingers on her pulse, feeling for anything. It took him a second, but he suddenly felt it, a slow singular beat. She was alive, but barely. 

Suddenly a new sound came from ahead of him. Jack turned his head up to see a car rolling down what he now knew was a road about 100m away from him. He quickly sprang to his feet, barely feeling any pain from the earlier abuse and bullet.

“Help! Please!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, sprinting breathlessly towards the road. “Stop! Help!” 

It didn’t seem like the car noticed him. It continued away from him as Jack continued to run after it. 

“Please!” Jack’s chest was burning. He suddenly tripped, not over a stone or plant, but his own exhaustion. He collapsed into the dirt, similar to Wren. He cried dry tears as there was no water in his body left to create them. “Please…” He coughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH A LOT HAPPENED IDK   
> also, I'm sorry for not writing earlier but school has been extremely busy lately...   
> hopefully you enjoyed this shitstorm of a chapter


	31. Chapter 31

Jack pressed his forehead into the burning sand, feeling the grains scratching into his burnt scalp. He heaved between dry sobs, slamming his clenched fists against the scorched earth. He felt the last of his energy fade as he collapsed, no longer able to fight. 

He used everything he had left to turn towards Wren who was collapsed meters away, her body embossed in the sand as a heated breeze swept over her motionless body. 

“I’m sorry Wren. I’m so sorry.” Jack croaked as he watched her tattered clothes flutter around her, her pale blue hair surrounding her head like a halo, weighed down by blotches of red blood. Jack’s eyelids began to flutter, his lashes trying to brush sand away from his eyes while simultaneously fighting the numb pain now spreading through his body. It was almost peaceful. The once scalding sun now felt like it was a warm blanket on a winter evening, the abrasive sand now as soft as down, the heavy weight of death and fear now nothing more than a pair of arms surrounding him, Wren’s arms.

He heard a voice, barely there. He couldn’t make out the words, but he knew it was there. _Perhaps there is something after death?_ Jack thought, his thoughts a mess of soft colors and odd images. 

The voice repeated through his mind, floating through his consciousness. “Sean? Sean! Is that you? Jesus Christ!” He forced his eyelids open as he felt a pair of rough hands shaking him. With his return to consciousness came the pain. A massive blast of sharp heat sprang from his shoulder causing him to groan. 

“Hmmm…” Jack groaned, fading once more. 

“Stay with me Sean!” The voice yelled. He felt another shake and he was violently returned back to the land of living once more. 

“Who?...” Jack mumbled “Wren?” 

“I don’t know a Wren, but you know me.” Jack heard. He forced his eyes open once more and saw the outline of a tall man leaning by his side. “It’s Ian, Sean. We need to get you out of here and to a hospital.” 

Jack had a sudden burst of energy, having no idea where it came from. He shot up into a seated position, though instantly regretting it as his muscles screamed in response. Jack grabbed his shoulder with a harsh yell. 

“Where’s Wren?” Jack groaned, blinking his eyes rapidly. He was finally able to make out the man besides him. It was Ian, a YouTube friend. “Am I dead?” Was Jack’s next question, not able to tell reality from his mind. 

“No you’re not dead, but you will be if we don’t get you to a hospital soon.” Ian put his arm beneath Jack’s, attempting to lift him. 

“Stop!” Jack croaked, backing out of is grip. “Wren? Did you find her?” 

“Who is Wren?” Ian attempted to get Jack up again, but he only backed up more. Jack managed to stumble to his feet, shaky but at least up. 

Jack began to stumble to Wren’s body, now partially covered by the billowing sand. His mind was barely there; all his energy was aimed to getting to Wren. 

“Oh fuck.” Ian finally saw the Wren Sean kept talking about, her body a bit away. He ran the best he could to get to her side, arriving just after Sean. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Jack was whispering to her, trying to pull her arm. Ian put him arms under her body, feeling the bones through her tattered clothes. He didn’t know what to be shocked about first. Her chest was a mess of torn cloth, blood and sand while her leg was haphazardly tied to a metal beam, the actual bones obviously shattered beyond anything he had seen. Her skin was pale beneath the sun burn.

He picked her limp body up, not even sure if she was still alive. Jack shakily stood up besides them, following him as they made it to his car. 

Ian had seen Sean wave from the desert, not having any idea who it was. He wasn’t sure if he should’ve stopped, knowing how close he was to the border, but after his desperate shout he couldn’t keep himself going. Anisa, his girlfriend, had more hesitance than him, not wanting to leave the car. 

As Anisa saw Ian return with a seemingly lifeless body in his arms and a stumbling man following she jumped out of the car. 

“Jesus.” She covered her mouth in shock before coming to her senses. She threw the door to backseat open, helping Ian and the girl in the back. Jack collapsed into the seat besides them, Wren’s body spread over both their laps. 

“Get to a hospital!” Ian yelled as Anisa jumped into the driver’s seat. 

“What the fuck happened?” Anisa breathlessly returned as she turned the car back to where they came from. 

“I don’t know.” Ian looked towards Sean who was staring down at the girl he called Wren’s face, brushing her tangled hair between his fingers as he frowned. 

 

Anisa looked in the back mirror, trying to see who was there.

“Wait what the…” Anisa sputtered. 

“Yeah, it’s Sean.” Ian shook his head. “Just get to a hospital, please.” 

“Yeah…” Anisa shook her head as well, her arms now shaking as she drove way past the speed limit. 

“San Diego?” Sean murmured as he noticed a sign out the window. 

“Yeah, we’re just a few miles out.” Ian relieved he was talking. He desperately wanted to check Wren’s pulse, but was afraid of the response if she was dead. “Could you tell me what happened? Anything?” Ian was cautious. Sean looked from the window to Ian and then back down at Wren.

“Is she alive?” He mumbled under his breath. Ian put his fingers on her pulse, checking nervously. Each of his shallow breaths brought him closer to the pained conclusion that he really didn’t want to realize. Suddenly a single pulse bumped under his fingers, a second or two later came another one. They were slow, but there. 

“She has a pulse.” Ian exhaled. Sean seemed to physically relax. “Now, can you please tell me something.”

“It was Mark.” Jack felt the poison of his name run across his tongue with a pain. 

“Mark as in Mark Fishbach? Markiplier?” Ian couldn’t think of any other Mark he knew, but he didn’t want it to be true. Sean winced as he nodded his head slowly. 

“He kidnapped Wren. I didn’t know while I was staying with him, but I found out on accident.” Sean stumbled over his words, he seemed to begin to loose consciousness. 

“Sean! Sean! Stay with me!” Ian began to shout, shocking Anisa. She swerved slightly, but managed to stay on the road. She looked back at the three of them briefly before continuing, stepping on the gas harder. 

Sean’s eyes were open one more.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to.” Ian said, honestly not even sure if he wanted to hear. He looked back down at Wren’s body across their laps. That’s when he noticed his hands were soaked in blood.

“Shit, she’s still bleeding.” Ian cursed. He grabbed a sweatshirt from under the chair, lucky he had discarded it there earlier. He pressed it against Wren’s chest, causing her to emit the first sound they had heard from her this entire time. Wren groaned as Ian pressed into her wound. Her eyes seemed to flit half open for a split second before she returned to her motionless state.

“Wren? Wren! Can you hear me?” Ian shook her lightly, not wanting to further any of the damage.

“Wren, we’re safe now. Mark’s gone.” Jack whispered, continuing to stroke her hair. The two of them noticed immediately some tension relieved from her face and body. It wasn’t until Ian nervously checked her pulse once more that they were certain that she hadn’t died. 

“You should keep talking, Sean, to keep yourself awake.” Ian started. “But if you don’t want to talk about Mark it’s okay.” 

“No, no. I’m okay.” Jack exhaled shakily. “When I found out I took Wren to a hotel. I don’t know how but after a while Mark found out where we were. He came in when I wasn’t there, surprised me when I came back. He took us both out in the middle of no where. I…I…” Jack began to choke on his words. 

“It’s all good. Don’t pressure yourself. That’s when he saw Sean grab at his shoulder with a hiss. He hadn’t noticed earlier, thinking it was just Wren’s blood. “Fuck, what is that? Anisa, is there anything else up there to stop bleeding?” 

“Take my jacket.” She shrugged each arm of her jacket off individually while the other hand was on the steering wheel. She passed the jacket into the back. “We should be there in another twenty minutes.” 

“Twenty?” Ian’s heart dropped as he pressed the jacket to Sean’s bleeding shoulder before allowing him to hold it in place. He felt the car lurch into a faster speed.

“Make it fifteen.” 

“You should call the police.” Sean stated.

“About what?” Ian asked nervously. 

“I think Mark’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after another break, I'm back! 
> 
> about this chapter tho, I know that Ian showing up in the middle of the desert the perfect time is a little odd, but fuck it... I want him to save the day so he will 
> 
> I hope you have all been enjoying this suddenly really dark fic? It's going a little slow now sorry...


	32. Chapter 32

Besides the roar of the car as it sped towards San Diego, the air was quiet for a few heavy seconds.

“Dead?” Ian seemed to murmur in shock. Anisa turned her head for a second, stunned as well. 

“Wren… she shot him right when he shot her.” Jack ran his fingers through Wren’s bloodied hair as he looked down at her almost motionless face. “When we left he was on the floor in a pool of blood. He definitely looked dead.” 

“Shit…” Ian muttered. “Okay… okay.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Uh, where was this?”

“Somewhere near where you found us, just deeper into the desert. He kept us in this large warehouse but there seemed to be factories all around outside that building. Mark’s in one of them.” Every time Mark’s name passed Jack’s lips he felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“Alright… okay…” Ian felt his mind race at 100 miles per hour, not exactly sure how to take everything in. One moment he and Anisa were on their way to a campsite, the next they were racing down the freeway trying to save two people’s lives, one whom he didn’t even know. Just then he noticed that Jack had begun to nod off again. “Sean! Sean! Stay awake buddy.” He slapped his cheeks lightly; Jack looked up to him dazed, eyes fluttering open and shut. “I need you to help tell the cops what you told me.” Ian shakily dialed 911 before putting it on speaker. 

“Yeah…” He nodded to Ian. They waited until the dial tone stopped and a woman picked up on the other side. 

“911, what is your emergency?” She asked.

“Umm, where do I start…” Ian nervously began. “Uh, well I’m on my way to San Diego and I found my friend in the desert with his girlfriend. He says they were kidnapped and by the looks of it they were both tortured, especially the girl. She’s unconscious and my friend is losing a lot of blood, they both are.” Ian released a sharp breath, realizing he had been holding it in. 

“Where are you now? Do you need an ambulance?” The voice asked. Ian could hear typing on the other end.

“We are almost in San Diego, we’re driving. But the guy that kidnapped them is still out there.” Ian looked to Jack who nodded, approving him to continue. “My friend says that the girl shot him in defense but she got shot at the same time.”

“Where is this man?” 

Now Jack responded. “He’s out in the desert. There were a bunch of buildings, all really old and falling apart.” He was slurring his words and couldn’t quite string together the proper descriptors but he kept going. “We were in a warehouse but there were also factories. There was no road there…I don’t think.”

“The last road sign I saw before I found them said 40 miles from San Diego,” Ian added.

“Okay, we will be sending a patrol car. We know the location you are talking about. Can you also tell us your license plate number so we can make sure no one stops you on the way to the hospital?” 

“Yeah, it’s 7BPS766.”

“Okay thank you. Now I need to know how your friend and the girl are doing. First, can I have names and then explain to me their injuries.”

Ian quickly looked up to see the San Diego skyline quickly approaching. There were already many small apartment complexes and houses dotted around them, signaling they were entering the city.

“Okay, um my friend is Sean Mcloughlin. He’s not American, he’s Irish, if you need to know that. The girl, her name’s Wren?” Ian looked to Jack once more for confirmation, she nodded. 

“Last name?”

“Wilder, I think,” Jack added. 

“Okay. Now how are you both doing?” The woman continued. 

“Wren’s leg is completely broken it seems. Mark used a metal bar to break it.” Jack continued. Ian felt his heart drop. _How could Mark do this?_ Ian thought to himself. 

“Is Mark the man who kidnapped and hurt you both?” 

“Yes.” Was the last word Jack managed to speak before his vision failed him completely. 

“Sean! Sean!” Ian’s voice faded out and Jack fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! NOT DEAD! YAY!  
> but this chapter is short, I'm sorry...  
> life has been crazy busy and overwhelming for me the past few weeks and now that I have time I need to get back into the writing flow...  
> I promise this will be done soon, I think maybe two or three more chapters? I know already how it is going to go I just need to write it up :)
> 
> I just want to thank those who actually stayed with me even after all my month (or multiple month) ling breaks or failures to write... especially cause my writing is not that great oops... anyway THANK YOU! and hope you enjoyed :)


	33. Chapter 33

_What is… where…_ Jack’s head pounded as thoughts tried to form in his mind. His eyes flickered open only to shut closed with a searing pain caused by the bright lights above him. He groaned, his throat hoarse. 

“Sean?” Jack heard a disembodied voice from beside him. “Sean, you’re awake!” Jack forced his eyes open again to see someone hovering over his bed. As his eyes focused he made out the concerned face of above him. He looked at the rest of his surroundings and knew he was in a hospital.

“Wh….” Jack began but another splitting pain ricocheted through his head. He tried to lift his palm to press against his forehead but a burst of agony sprang from his shoulder. Jack yelped and left his arm by his side. Suddenly, as if the pain had triggered them, memories came shooting back. “Wren.” Was all he could say before he tried to pull the covers off his body with his good arm. 

“Shhh, shh.” Ian tried to get Jack to stay in bed. “Sean, you’re seriously dehydrated and you got shot. You really need to take it easy.” He tried to reason but Jack wasn’t having any of it.

“I need to see Wren.” Jack felt his heart drop when he remembered the state he last saw her in. Now he was even more desperate to get out of the hospital bed. 

“Wren’s fine, I mean the closest to fine you can be after everything that happened to her. She just came out of surgery and is sleeping off the anesthetic but the doctor’s say it’s unlikely she will go into a coma. Anisa’s there in case she wakes up early.” Ian stated calmly with a sympathetic smile. “But I really don’t think you should go now, you’re in bad shape and she’s even worse.”

“I need to see her, I need to see with my own eyes she’s alive.” Jack sat up and tried to get out of the bed, despite Ian’s protests. If Ian hadn’t been there, Jack would’ve fallen straight to the floor.

“Please, Sean.” Ian pleaded as he held up Jack’s limp body.

“If it were Anisa you would want to see her.” Jack played the only card he had left to leave this room. Ian furrowed his eyebrows before huffing and helping Jack to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I’ll get a wheelchair because you sure as hell are not walking.”

Ian left the room, returning moments later with a wheelchair. He helped Jack get in the chair, ensuring his IV cords did not get in the way. For Jack, every movement was agony but he didn’t care. He had to see Wren. As they left the room Jack suddenly had a deplorable thought. 

“Ian, is…” Jack started as Ian pushed him down the hallway. “Is… What happened to Mark?” The name was poison in his mouth, the pain to say it worse than many of his physical injuries. 

Ian stopped moving for a second but quickly sped up a moment later.

“They found him.” Ian started, pausing his speech but continuing to move forward. “He was still alive but barely. He’s…”

“He’s what?” As much as he didn’t want to know the answer, Jack wanted Ian to finish.

“He’s in this hospital, Sean. He’s in a coma and the doctors say it doesn’t look like he’ll ever get out of it but he’s here.” 

Jack didn’t say a word. His heart dropped, his blood pressure rose. The heart monitor still connected to his index finger began beeping faster. Ian pulled into a corner, stopping the wheelchair.

“You need to promise you won’t do anything, Sean.” Ian looked Jack directly in the eye, his nervousness apparent. 

“You saw what he did to her, you fucking saw,” Jack growled. 

“I know, but do you really think that killing him would be the way to get revenge? Would you really like that on your conscious?” 

“I don’t give a fuck.” Jack hissed at the last word. “Ian, understand this. That man, no animal, kidnapped Wren, killed her friend, held her captive, abused her, raped her, did all that shit to her. You saw it with your own eyes. You know that he doesn’t deserve to live.”

“But that’s not up to you to decide.” Even Ian wasn’t sure about what he was saying, hearing the hesitance in his own voice.

After a moment of heavy silence, Jack spoke again.

“I just need to see Wren.” 

Without another word, Ian turned a corner before pushing open one of the many white doors that lined the walls. As they entered Anisa turned her head and stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

“Ian, Sean…” She looked at them both before looking down at the hospital bed. Jack tried to get up out of the wheelchair but couldn’t. Ian kept him down before moving him to the side of Wren’s bed. 

Jack felt like his heart shattered at the sight of her. Her skin was burnt by their hours trekking through the Californian desert but below that redness a sickly pale color was apparent. Her eyes were shut, around them a mess of blues, purples, and yellows. Her arms were equally as bruised and more injuries peaked out from under her hospital dress. The edge of a large, white band-aid could be seen just under the collar. Where the metal band around her neck once was was now a band of pale skin along with a variety of aged bruises and burn wounds. Her leg was hidden under the crisp blankets but from his memory, Jack knew it couldn’t be anything good. 

“Oh God.” Was the only thing Jack could respond with before he broke down in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am pumping out these chapters wow! I guess it's just cause I failed a very important test (like failed failed, not just I got less than perfect which is a fail like I mean I flopped it) so I'm using this as an outlet? Also, all the comments have really motivated me to write more as I know that people are reading, yay!! So thank you all for the support and I hope you liked this chapter and where this fic is going overall :)


	34. Chapter 34

_”Put the gun down, Wren.” Mark’s voice rang through her head. She looked around her. Everything was dark yet light at the same time, like she was in a dimensionless room painted completely black. “Put it down, or I’ll shoot him.” Pain echoed through her right shoulder, distant but present, as she spun around trying to find the source of Mark’s voice. She tried to run forward but the room, if you could even call it that, seemed to grow with every step. “Wren, you know I love you, right?” Wren spun around, Mark’s voice right behind her, so close she swore she could feel his hot breath on her neck._

_“NO!” Wren tried to scream but her voice cracked, giving out no more than a shaky, scared cry. Suddenly she felt alone, very very alone._

_“I’m still here.” Mark’s voice was directly behind her again. She whipped her head around, expecting to see that horrible smirking face looking down at her, but again, no one._

_“You’re dead! I killed you!” Wren didn’t know where that brash statement came from, just now realizing her mind was blank. “I…” She started again but a whisper of a memory flitted through her, flashing images of a gun, pain, blood. With that she felt a dull ache creep up her leg, adding to the growing pain spreading from her shoulder into her chest._

_A deep laugh rumbled all around her. Wren spun again, her eyes struggling to focus on anything in the endless black abyss she felt herself in. The pain was getting worse, radiating throughout her entire body. She no longer felt empty and._

_“Come home, Wren. I have a nice, warm bed waiting for you.” Mark’s deep voice caused her to swing around again, but this time, instead of an empty void ahead of her, there was a bed. An all to painfully recognizable bed. As much as she wanted to back away, hell run away, her body seemed to move on its own towards what she knew belonged to Mark. This time she felt herself move forward, getting closer and closer to the bed. “That’s it, right back where you belong.” Wren didn’t turn around this time, she just continued moving forward. Just as she reached the end of the bed she began to hear footsteps, heavy, loud, and familiar, but none in a good way._

_“I did everything for you.” This time Wren turned around slowly and felt a pain worse than anything developing in her chest or leg. Mark stood there, his face calm yet with that hidden malice behind it just as she saw on the night they met. She almost laughed to herself, night they met, who was she kidding. She knew this wasn’t some love story, or if it was it surely was a twisted one. They stared down at each other. Wren felt close to him, too close. He began walking forward, one heavy step at a time._

_“I fed you, gave you clothes, a home. I loved you Wren!” Mark began walking faster; Wren wanted to move but her feet felt like lead weighted to the black, endless floor. “I LOVED YOU!” Mark almost yelled the last word before pulling back a fist to strike her, just a step away. Wren instinctively covered her face._

“Stop…no… She groaned, barely able to speak. Suddenly feeling extremely aware she shouted, “STOP!” She sprang into a seated position, light blinding her as she moved, completely unable to see anything but a white blur. _I was laying down?_ was the first thing she thought before pain stabbed through nearly every inch of her flesh. She yelped before feeling hands push her lightly back down on the bed. That action triggered another wave of panic, Wren began trying to push the hands away, breathing heavily. 

“NO!” She tried to scream again but her throat was raw and painful, resulting in a long episode of coughing. 

“Wren, it’s just me. Jack?” The last word seemed to be more or question rather than a statement but it still came with a rush of safety. Whosever voice it was instantly seemed to calm her down. She then noticed a loud beeping noise coming from elsewhere. It seemed to slow along with her wheezy breaths. 

“Jack?” It was so familiar, why couldn’t she remember. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” The voice sounded relieved. Wren allowed her eyes to flicker open again, realizing she had closed them again. A few seconds of blinking away sleep and brightness Wren found herself focusing a blob of brown A little longer and she made out a face. Memories came rushing back, both good and bad. Wren groaned once more, screwing her eyes shut to try to block them out, but it didn’t help one bit.

“Are you okay? Wren? Do I need to call a doctor?” Wren now knew it was Jack who was talking. She was slowly remembering everything but it was all out of order. Nothing was making sense and she couldn’t even really remember who Jack was. She remembered Mark though, so very clearly. 

“No… No doctor, Mark will find me.” Wren croaked, forcing her eyes open again when she released the memories weren’t going to stop coming. When she opened them she saw Jack’s face much more distinctly. 

“It’s okay, Mark can’t hurt you anymore. Not now, not ever.” Jack seemed to tense up at the name.

“Is he dead?” Wren remembered her yelling at Mark in the blackness. _”You’re dead! I killed you!”_ She winced again as more memories returned. This time, Jack was in them as well. He was there to help, he saved her. But she remembered him differently, he was the same but… just more green. 

“No…” Jack answered her question shortly but seemed to want to say more. “He just won’t be coming back. He’s in a coma.” Jack paused again. “You were too. For two months.”

Wren felt her heart drop.

“The doctors said you were going to wake up in maybe a day or two but after they passed we knew it wasn’t true. I sat here all day, everyday. That is until they kicked me out because visiting hours were over.” 

“Well that’s kinda creepy, isn’t it.” Jack smiled hugely, obviously happy she was okay. He stepped away from the side of what Wren now knew was a hospital bed, slightly raised so she wasn’t completely lying down. Wren turned her head towards him, ignoring the pain that spread up her shoulder.

“I’m just happy you’re okay.” Jack smiled again. “But I really should get a doctor, I promise I will be right back.” Wren gave a small nod, using almost the full range of movement that she could manage. 

When Jack left she almost thought he wasn’t coming back. She was left there with nothing but the beeping of her heart monitor, the soft buzzing of the florescent lights and the seemingly endless waterfall of memories bombarding her mind. She closed her eyes, half hoping to fade back into a deep sleep where nothing more could happen.

Wren didn’t know how much time had passed before she heard the door open again. She opened her eyes, watching Jack and a two hospital scrub clothed doctors step into the room. She felt herself get lost in Jack’s kind eyes, forgetting her desire to disappear back into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well shit, I've been gone a long time...  
> I didn't mean to not write for so long I have just been out of my mind stressed and busy (and I had a medical emergency which was great...) I still am busy I just felt like procrastinating by writing fanfic instead! yay! productivity!
> 
> I will really try to finish this story up soon I have just so little time and I just don't want this story to end tbh... I love the characters (which I know, sounds cocky but I created this cause I love them :) I promise no more really bad things are coming :) 
> 
> I just hope you all enjoyed and please leave any comments, it's you guys that make me always feel guilty that I am not writing more often. Love you all and promise this is almost done :)
> 
> ps. the beginning of this is like a dream state thing, like the italics part... idk if that was clear so I'll just mention it haha


End file.
